Walther und Hildegunde
Der Waltharius (= Walthari-Lied) ist eine lateinische Heldendichtung wohl des 10. Jahrhunderts. Der Dichter gestaltet in 1455 Hexametern die germanische Walther-Sage. Dazu dürften ihm ein oder mehrere volkssprachliche Lieder als Quelle gedient haben, in welcher Form jedoch, ist ungeklärt. Er könnte seinen Stoff einem mündlich überlieferten deutschen Waltherlied entnommen haben, zudem finden sich Teile der Sage im altenglischen "Waldere", welcher als älteste Fassung der Geschichte von Walther und Hildegund gilt, jedoch nur in Teilstücken erhalten ist. Inhalt Die Sage von "Walther und Hildegunde" spielt am Wasigenstein im Wasgenwald (=Vogesen, Frankreich) nahe der französisch-deutschen Grenze und handelt vom Kampf des Walther von Aquitanien mit den zwölf Recken des Königs Gunther von Franken (der Burgunderkönig des Nibelungenliedes). Walther und Hildegunde, die bereits als Kinder von ihren Eltern verlobt worden waren, hatten zusammen mit Hagen als Geiseln am Hof des Hunnenkönigs Attila gelebt. Obwohl dieser und seine Frau die Geiseln liebevoll aufnehmen, wie eigene Kinder erziehen lassen und sie, als sie herangewachsen sind, hoher Vertrauensstellungen würdigen – Hildegunde wird zur Aufseherin des Schatzes, Walther und Hagen werden sogar zu Heerführern ernannt –, beschließt Hagen, als er vom Tod des Frankenkönigs Gibicho und der Tributverweigerung seines Nachfolgers Gunther gehört hat, zu fliehen. Auf den Rat der Königin bietet daraufhin Attila Walther, um diesen fester an sich zu binden, die Ehe mit einer einheimischen Fürstentochter an. Doch dieser hat andere Pläne. In einer Trugrede schlägt er daher dieses Anerbieten mit der Begründung aus, er könne dem König als verheirateter Familienvater nicht mehr so vorbehaltlos und furchtlos wie bisher dienen und wolle daher lieber für immer ehelos bleiben. Tatsächlich aber bereitet auch er die Flucht vor, die er jedoch nicht ohne Hildegunde, in die er sich verliebt hat, antreten will. Nach einem erneuten glanzvollen Sieg nutzt er die bei der Heimkehr sich bietende Gelegenheit eines Gesprächs unter vier Augen, um sich Hildegunde zu erklären und ihr den Fluchtplan zu erläutern. Sie soll aus dem königlichen Schatz die königliche Rüstung, zwei Kisten mit Goldringen und die für die Flucht erforderliche Ausrüstung entwenden. Er wird die anstehende Siegesfeier nutzen, um den König und sein Gefolge betrunken zu machen, sodass die Flucht zunächst unbemerkt bleibt und ein ausreichender Vorsprung gewonnen wird. Der Plan gelingt, und Walther und Hildegunde gelangen in vierzig Nachtmärschen unentdeckt bis zum Rhein, über den sie ein Fährmann übersetzt. Dieser verkauft die fremdartigen Fische, die er von Walther als Fährgeld erhalten hat, dem Koch König Gunthers, wodurch dieser auf die Flüchtlinge aufmerksam wird und Nachforschungen anstellen lässt. Als Hagen die Beschreibung des Paares durch den Fährmann vernimmt, erkennt er, dass es sich um Walther und Hildegunde handeln muss, und äußert seine Freude über die erfolgreiche Flucht seines Freundes. Doch Gunther erkennt die Gelegenheit, Teile des Schatzes, den Gibicho den Hunnen hatte abtreten müssen, zurückzugewinnen, und beschließt, mit zwölf Gefolgsleuten, darunter der widerstrebende und von dem Unternehmen abratende Hagen, Walther entgegenzuziehen und die Auslieferung des Schatzes zu fordern. Mehrere Versuche Hagens, Gunther durch Hinweis auf die Kampfkraft Walthers abzuschrecken oder eine Verhandlungslösung anzustreben, scheitern. Walther seinerseits hat, als er erkennt, dass die von Hildegunde während seines Schlafes entdeckten heranrückenden Bewaffneten nicht Hunnen, sondern Franken sind, im Vertrauen auf seine Stärke und auf seine günstige Position auf einem engen Gebirgspass Siegeszuversicht und in einer Prahlrede sogar Hochmut gezeigt, diesen aber sogleich wieder bereut und Vergebung für diese Sünde erbeten. Nach beiderseitigen Provokationen und einem letzten Verhandlungsangebot Walthers, der hundert Armreife aus dem Schatz für freien Durchzug anbietet, kommt es zum Kampf, da Gunther Hagens Rat, das Angebot anzunehmen, in den Wind schlägt. Hagen zieht sich, nachdem er von Gunther auch noch als Angsthase verspottet wurde, beleidigt auf einen Beobachterposten zurück. Walther tötet der Reihe nach alle Angreifer, darunter den jungen Patafried, den Neffen Hagens, den dieser und auch Walther selbst vergeblich von dem ungleichen Kampf zurückzuhalten versucht hatten. Nach dem Tod aller seiner Männer fleht Gunther Hagen an, seinen Groll zu beenden, gesteht seine Schuld und überredet ihn, mit ihm in den Kampf zu ziehen, um die Schmach zu tilgen. Ausdrücklich betont Hagen, dass er nicht wegen der Rache für Patafried, sondern wegen der Ehre des Königs sein Treuegelübde gegenüber Walther breche. Er entwickelt einen Plan, um Walther aus seiner uneinnehmbaren Stellung zu locken und ihn in der Ebene zum Kampf zu stellen. Trotzdem verliert Gunther in diesem Kampf ein Bein, Hagen verliert bei dem Versuch, Gunther beizustehen, das rechte Auge, die rechte Schläfe, die rechtsseitige Lippe und sechs Backenzähne, aber auch Walther selbst verliert die rechte Hand. Nach der Schlacht kommt es, begleitet von freundschaftlichem Spott über die Verstümmelungen, zur Versöhnung zwischen Walther und Hagen, und die Kämpfer ziehen zurück in ihre Heimatländer. Hildegunde verbindet die Verwundeten und begleitet ihren Bräutigam Walther. Interpretation Das Epos schafft tragische Situationen, in die die Helden aufgrund widerstreitender Interessen (Habgier, Ruhmstreben, Hochmut, Übermut, Ehre) und Normenkonflikte (Liebe, Freundschaft, Gefolgschaftswesen, christliche Normen) geraten. Zahlreiche Motive sind dem antiken Trojastoff entnommen. Die Verwundungen scheinen symbolische Strafen, sog. Spiegelstrafen, in der Form der sog. punitio membri (Bestrafung an dem Körperteil, mit dem die Straftat begangen wurde) für Hochmut (Gunther), Wortbruch (Hagen) und Totschlag (Walther) zu sein. Dichtung Erstes Abenteuer - Wie drei edle Kinder bei den Heunen vergeiselt wurden Der stolze Heunenkönig, Herr Etzel war bedacht Die Welt zu unterwerfen mit einer Heeresmacht. Schon huldigten und zinsten ihm deutscher Völker viel: Das große Reich der Franken, das nahm er jetzo zum Ziel. Zu Wormes saß Herr Gibich, der Frankenkönig hehr: Da kamen schnelle Boten und brachten üble Mär, Die Heunen zögen siegreich einher vom Donauland, Unzählbar wie die Sterne und wie am Ufer der Sand. Das war dem reichen König im Herzen leid genug: Da entbot er schnell die seinen, die er um Rat befrug. Sie sprachen einstimmig: "Wir können ihm nicht stehn: Lasst uns Geiseln geben und seinen Frieden erflehn. "So wird uns stete Sühne; wir zahlen mäßgen Zins, Wenn wir ihn willig bieten: Das bringt uns mehr Gewinns Als Leut und Land verlieren, wohl gar den Tod erschaun Mit unsern lieben Kindern und mit den wonnigen Fraun." Nun war ein edler Knabe, beherzt und lobesam, Hagen geheißen, vom alten Trojerstamm: Den dacht er zu vergeiseln, denn Gunther lag, sein Sohn, Noch an der Mutter Brüsten, er wär dem Tod nicht entflohn. Da sandt er König Etzeln an seines Kindes Platz Diesen edeln Geisel zugleich mit reichem Schatz, Und ließ um Frieden bitten: Der ward ihm nicht versagt: Das Gold und auch der Geisel hatten Etzeln wohl behagt. Den Franken gab er Frieden und ließ sie ohne Harm. Da zog alsbald vorüber der wilden Völker Schwarm, Den Rhein bei Breisach kreuzend, ins nächste Reich, Burgund. Ihrer Waffen klirren schlug an des bangen Himmels Rund. Die Erde dröhnte seufzend unter der Hufe Schlag; Der Staub emporgewirbelt verdunkelte den Tag. Das Feld mit roten Bannern durchzog der Eschenwald Der Speere: Endlich macht' er am Saon- und Rhodanufer Halt. Plündernd und sengend zerstreute sich das Heer. Zu Chalons saß Herr Herrich, ein König stolz und hehr; Dem blüht' in Hildegunden ein einzig Töchterlein: Das edle Mädchen sollte seines Reiches Erbin sein. Wie er nun ruhig thronte und dacht an keinen Sturm, Da scholl die Warnungsstimme des Wächters ihm vom Turm: "Staubwolken seh ich steigen, fern blitzen Waffenpracht: Uns nahen starke Feinde, geschwind die Tore zugemacht!" Auch kamen schnelle Boten aus der Franken Land, Die machten ihm was dorten geschehen war bekannt. Da berief er seine Mannen und frug, ob er dem Heer Der Heunen widerstände? "Doch fällt zu siegen uns schwer. Die Rheinfranken beugten sich vor der Heunen Macht; Wie sollt es uns gelingen, die wir in mancher Schlacht Den Franken weichen mussten? Wir können unser Reich Und Land nicht mehr behüten: Drum besser Frieden bitten gleich. Wir müssen Zins erlegen, auch muss der Völker Bund Mein einzig Kind verbürgen, die süße Hildegund. Von solcher Pflicht, ich seh es, spricht niemand hier mich los." Da gingen die Gesandten aller Waffen bar und bloß. Sie traten demütig in Etzels Königszelt: Er saß auf hohem Throne, um ihn manch edler Held. Was ihnen aufgetragen, das richteten sie aus Und baten abzulassen von des Krieges Brand und Graus. Etzel empfing sie gütig, wie seine Sitte war, "Gern verstärk ich," sprach er, "der Bundesfreunde Schar, Mag nicht den Sieg verdanken verderbenschwangrer Schlacht. Die Heunen mehren lieber im Frieden Herrschaft und Macht; Doch der muss unterliegen, der sie zum Kampfe zwingt. Mag euer König kommen: Wenn er mir Frieden bringt, Ich weigr ihm nicht den Frieden." Er ließ die Boten ziehn; Mit großen Schätzen musste der König Herrich dahin, Mit goldroten Spangen und manchem teuern Stein; Auch ließ er da zu Pfande sein einzig Töchterlein. Ob er sie wieder schaue, das war ihm unbewusst, Sein allerliebstes Kleinod, seiner Augen Licht und Lust. Der Friede war bedungen, erzielt zu teuerm Kauf. Da brach mit seinen Scharen der König Etzel auf Gen Abend weiter dringend in der Goten Reich: Da gebot im Waskenlande ein König edel und reich. Alpker war sein Name: Der hatte frühe schon Der Tochter König Herrichs verlobt den einzgen Sohn. Walther hieß der Knabe: Dem sollte Hildegund Dereinst als Brautschatz bringen ihrer Väter Reich, Burgund. Als jetzt ihm Kunde wurde von des Frankenreiches Fall, Dass auch Burgund erliege, sein letzter Schutz und Wall, Da hub er an zu zagen, die Sorge drückt' ihn schwer. In Waffen obzusiegen blieb keine Hoffnung mehr. "Was sollen wir beginnen?", sprach er in seinem Sinn. "Was frommts, zum Kriege rüsten? Es bringt uns nicht Gewinn. Das stolze Reich der Franken, Burgund hats nicht gewagt: Was die sich nicht erdreistet, das ist den Goten versagt. "Ich will ihm Boten schicken, der manches Volk bezwang; Ihn kann doch nichts mehr hemmen in seines Sieges Gang. Ich biet ihm teure Schätze; dazu mein einzig Kind, Mein Walther muss ins Elend, dass er mir Frieden gewinnt." Den edeln Geisel schickt' er, dazu das reiche Gut. Da zog aus seinen Marken der wilden Völker Flut. Mit unermessner Beute, mit teuerm Raub beschwert, Sind da zum Donaulande die stolzen Heunen heimgekehrt. Sie freuten sich des Sieges, erfochten ohne Streit, Und ihrer edeln Geisel, Hilgund der schönen Maid, Hagens und Walthers, der Fürstensöhne hehr. Wir singen auch und sagen von diesen beiden noch mehr. Zweites Abenteuer - Wie Hagen entrann und Frau Helke Etzeln warnte Herr Etzel, da er wieder in seinem Reiche saß, Für seine edeln Geisel zu sorgen nicht vergaß. Die Knaben pflegt' er selber, als wärs sein Fleisch und Blut; Die Jungfrau befahl er in seiner Königin Hut. Er ließ nicht aus den Augen die jungen Fürsten wert, Alle Friedenskünste hat er sie selbst gelehrt, Noch mehr was man zu wissen bedarf im Schlachtgetös: Sie waren sehr gelehrig und schnell zu Hieb und zu Stoß. Man sah sie bald erwachsen an Kräften und an Sinn, Schon warfen sie im Ringen die Allerstärksten hin. Die Weisen und die Alten bezwang ihr Witz im Spiel: Die sie bestanden hätten, der Heunen warne nicht viel. Als Etzel das erkannte, zog er sie andern vor, Zu seinen Scharmeistern der König sie erkor. Das mochten sie verdienen: Wenn es zum Kampfe kam Und sie das Beste taten, war ihnen niemand mehr gram. So fügt' es Gott vom Himmel, dass sie gefangne Maid Frau Helkens Gunst erlangte durch treue Dienstbarkeit. Sie ließ es nimmer fehlen an Klugheit noch an Fleiß, Tät alles frei und harrte nicht auf der Herrin Geheiß. Da durft ihr wohl Frau Helke die Schlüssel anvertraun, Des Kämmreramts zu walten vor allen ihren Fraun. Man ließ sie tun und schaffen wie eine Königin: Der war sie gleich; ihr fehlte nichts als der Freiheit Gewinn. Derweile war gestorben Gibich der König hehr. Die Krone nahm da Gunther: Dem fiel gehorchen schwer: Da wollt er nicht den Heunen mehr zinsen, noch dem Bund Seines Vaters halten: Das ward an Etzels Hofe kund. Herr Hagen auch erfuhr es, der dort vergeiselt war, Wo er als Meister diente der kühnen Helden Schar. Da sehnt' er sich nach Hause und sieh, er war entflohn An einem frühen Morgen; nur Walther wusste davon. Da sprach zu König Etzel Helke die Königin; Sie zog zu weisen Räten aus Hagens Flucht Gewinn: "Nun sieh dich vor, o König, der Gott so viel verdankt, Dass deines weiten Reiches gewaltge Säule nicht wankt. Der junge Geisel Walther, dem du dein Heer vertraut, In dem der Feind die Stärke der Heunenmacht erschaut, Dass der dir nicht entfliehe, wie Hagen dir entrann: Ihn treibt dazu, besorg ich, seines Freundes Beispiel an. "Beherzge meine Warnung und tu nach meinem Rat: Sobald dein junger Zögling dir heute Morgen naht, So sprich mit holden Worten zu ihm: Mein lieber Freund, Wie hat des Krieges Arbeit dein junges Antlitz gebräunt! Du warst ein zarter Knabe, da du gen Heunland kamst Und unter meiner Pflege zuerst die Waffen nahmst. Mir ist an dir gelungen, du bist ein starker Mann, Ich zähle viel der Lande, die deine Kraft mir gewann. Du hast in meinem Dienste dein Leben nie gespart, Dich als ein Held erfochten in mancher Heeresfahrt. Das denk ich dir zu lohnen, damit die Tat sofort Dir unsre Gunst erweise mehr als das trügliche Wort. Wohlan denn, so erwähle dir eine holde Braut, Die reichste die du findest, die sei dir angetraut. Junger Königinnen sind bei den Heunen viel: Bekenne mir, ob keine noch deinen Blicken gefiel? Die geb ich dir zu Lohne, dazu ein weites Land, So ist dir all dein Leben die Sorge fern gebannt. Wenn er das eingeht," sprach sie, "dass er die Heunin minnt, So mögen wir ihn fesseln, dass er uns nimmer entrinnt." Der Rat gefiel dem König: Da war es bald getan: Herrn Walthern ließ er kommen und trug die Braut ihm an. Da sprach der junge Degen, der schon im Sinne trug Was er hernach vollbrachte; der Held war höfisch und klug: "Herr, eure Güte schafft es und nicht mein eigner Wert, Dass ihr mir so viel Gnade für mäßgen Dienst gewährt. Ich kann es nie vergelten, dass ihr so hoch es schätzt, Wenn ich für euch mein Leben je auf die Waage gesetzt. Dem Herrn getreulich dienen geziemt allein dem Knecht: Wollt er noch Lohn begehren, so bräch er selbst sein Recht. Die ihr mir, Herr, geboten, die reiche Heunenbraut - Wär ich nach euerm Willen der allerschönsten getraut, Ich müsst an ihren Blicken nur hängen all die Frist, Die euer Reich zu mehren, mein Fürst, gewidmet ist. Sollt ich mein haus bestellen und hinterm Pfluge gehn, So wär es um den Helden und um den Feldherrn geschehn. Ich will mich nicht verliegen und kosten süße Ruh, Der Arbeit mich entwöhnen, es ist zu früh dazu. Noch lüstet mich zu kämpfen, noch schwellt mir Kraft den Arm; Ich weiß mir keine Freude als kühne Tat im Feindesschwarm. Auch mag ich Frauenwinken, ich hab es keinen Hehl, So gerne nicht gehorchen als meines Herrn Befehl. Wohin ihr mich auch rufet, es sei bei Tag, bei Nacht, Ich folg euch gern zu Hofe und gern zur blutgen Schlacht. Mich zieht zum weichen Bette zurück kein liebes Weib, Noch flehn mich zarte Kinder zu sparen meinen Leib. So lasst mich immer bleiben zu euerm Dienst bereit, Der mehr als Herr und König ein treuer Vater mir seid. Wenn ihr vom Krieg einst rastet, nicht mehr der Schlacht gedenkt, Da schon der Welt die Heunen gebieten unbeschränkt, So mag auch ich wohl feiern und frein ein hold Gemahl; Mich früher zu beweiben, das wäre Walthern zur Qual." So sprach der junge Degen und täuschte seinen Herrn; Von seines Volkes Größe, die Rede hört' er gern. So ließ er sich berücken und drang nicht mehr in ihn: Der fromme Walther, dacht er, wird seinem Herrn nicht entfliehn. Drittes Abenteuer - Wie Walther mit Hildegunden zu sprechen kam Nun kam gewisse Märe in Etzels Königsstadt, Ein Grenzvolk, das erst neulich sein Schwert bezwungen hat, Steh wieder in den Waffen empört zu offnem Streit. Das schien den Ruhm zu mehren Walthern gelegene Zeit. Er sammelte die Scharen und musterte sein Heer; Vom mutgen Rosse grüßend schwingt er die blanke Wehr, Nennt jeglichen mit Namen, der einst schon mit ihm focht Und spricht beredte Worte, bis allen Mut im Herzen pocht: "Gedenkt der alten Siege und lasst sie uns erneun, Den Feind, den oft geworfnen, den dummen Trotz bereun. Wir müssen ihn vertilgen, der so Treue bricht: Den Heunen zu gehorchen ist allen Erdenvölkern Pflicht." Da galt kein länger Säumen, die Scharen saßen auf Und ritten durch die Fluren in ungehemmtem Lauf. Bald sahen sie die Feinde gelagert auf dem Feld: Da ordnete das Treffen Walther der siegreiche Held. Schon stehen sich gegenüber die Scharen dicht gedrängt, Der Marschall gibt das Zeichen, mit lautem Feldruf sprengt Die Schar der Schar entgegen und hin und wieder fliegt Der Wurfspieße Regen, dem mancher Weigand erliegt. Die wilde Kirsche kreuzte sich mit dem Eschenschaft, Das Speereisen blitzte beschwingt von Heldenkraft, Und wie im Winde wirbelnd die Flocken niederschnein, So flogen die Geschosse dicht auf die feindlichen Reihn. Wie nun in beiden Heeren die Spieße sind versandt, Da fährt zur linken Seite geschwind die rechte Hand Und reißt aus der Scheide das leuchtende Schwert: Sie sprengen aufeinander zu neuem Kampfe bewehrt. Da birst vom jähen Anlauf manch guter Mähre Brust, Viel kühner Streiter stürzen zu Boden unbewusst, Vom harten Schild getroffen und von des Buckels Knauf. Da ritt der starke Walther all seinen Helden vorauf. Eine breite Gasse brach sich der Recke lobesam Und mähte siegreich nieder was ihm zu nahe kam: Zur Rechten und zur Linken schlug er viel Wunden rot; Bald scheuten ihn die Feinde wie den leibhaftgen Tod. Schon wars mit ihrem Mute, mit ihrem Trotz vorbei. Sie wandten sich und gaben dem Ross die Zügel frei; Die Schilder auf dem Rücken enteilten sie der Schlacht. Da folgten ihm die Heunen, der solche Gasse gemacht. Sie fielen ungestümer in die gebrochnen Reihn Und jagten die noch standen den andern hinterdrein. Dann setzten sie den Fliehenden so lange mordend nach Bis nichts zum vollen Siege dem Heunenvolke gebrach. Wie das nun beutelustig sich auf die Leichen stürzt, Und manchem Wunden grausam des Lebens Hoffnung kürzt, Da rief mit krummen Horne der Feldherr sie vom Raub Und kränzte sich die Stirne zuerst mit grünendem Laub, Darauf die Fahnenträger, das reisge Volk alsbald Mit Reisern und mit Maien, als wandelte der Wald. So kehrten sie mit Singen zurück ins Heunenland. Da hat zur lieben Heimat sich jeder Kämpe gewandt; Herr Walther aber eilte zu Etzels festem Haus. Wie sie ihn sahen, sprangen die Diener froh heraus Und hielten ihm den Bügel, als er vom Rosse stieg. Sie fragten ihn, ob glücklich geendet wäre der Krieg? Mit kurzen Worten gab er genügenden Bescheid, Und trat ins Haus zu ruhen vom mühselgen Streit. Da fand er Hildegunden allein im Königssaal, Die einst ihm Anverlobte und noch die Maid seiner Wahl. Da drückt' er auf die Lippen ihr einen süßen Kuss: "Gib mir zu trinken," bat er, "eh ich verdursten muss." Da ließ sie ihn nicht warten, sie war dem Kühnen hold: Mit goldnem Weine füllte sie schnell den Becher von Gold Und reicht' ihn hin dem Sieger, der ihn bekreuzend nahm, Der Jungfrau Hand in seine dann schloss, die sonder Scham Es ließ geschehn und schweigend nur las in seinem Blick. Herr Walther trank und reichte den leeren Becher zurück. Sie wusste sich dem Jüngling verlobt in alter Zeit. Da sprach der edle Degen zu der erwünschten Maid: "Wir heimatlosen beide, die langes Elend hält, So fern den lieben Eltern, doch uns so nahe gesellt, Die wir Verlobte waren nach unsrer Väter Rat, Wie oft ist dir der Jüngling, o Jungfrau, schon genaht, Und nie ein Wort vergönnte mir deiner Lippen Rund, Nie einen Laut gesprochen hat dir von Liebe mein Mund. Warum uns das verschweigen was Elend mildern kann, Da wir doch Trost bedürfen hier in der Fremde Bann?" Noch traute nicht die Gute des Jünglings ernstem Wort; Erst schwieg sie eine Weile, dann sah sie auf und sprach sofort: "Wie heuchelt deine Zunge was nicht empfand dein Herz? Mit süßem Munde sprichst du mir Hohn mit bittern Scherz. Zum Minnebunde laden dich Königinnen ein: Wie dächtest du Hildgunden, die niedre Magd, dir zu frein?" Da gab der Jungfrau Antwort und sprach der weise Held: "O lass von solcher Rede, sprich mit mir unverstellt. Auch ich sprach unverhohlen wie ichs im Herzen trug: Es ist die lautre Wahrheit, ich weiß von keinem Betrug. Wir dürfen offen sprechen, wir beide sind allein. Wüsst ich gewiss, du könntest mir noch gewogen sein Und aller Welt verhehlen, was ich dir will vertraun, Ich ließe dich zur Stunde meines Herzens Tiefe schaun." Da stürzt' ihm vor die Füße und sprach die schöne Magd: "Gebiete mir, ich leiste was dir, mein Herr, behagt, Und niemand soll mich hindern, was du befiehlst, zu tun: O wolle Hildegunden nur zu gebieten geruhn." Da hob sie von der Erde Herr Walther auf und sprach: "So wisse, lange widert mir der Gefängnis Schmach: Mit Sehnen denk ich immer an meiner Heimat Land; Auch hätt ich heimlich fliehend mich schon von hinnen gewandt, Oft war die Stunde günstig; doch ohne Dich, mein Lieb - Wie konnt ich Heunland meiden, wenn Hildegunde blieb? Nun sprich, willst du mir folgen? Ich lasse nicht die Braut." Da blickt' ihn an die Jungfrau und sprach mit herzlichem Laut: "Gewiss, das ist mein Wille, ich begehr es besser nicht: Willst du mich fliehen lehren, gern leist ich jede Pflicht. Ob ichs im Tode büße, ob es zum Heil gereicht, Ich lebe deiner Liebe, mit dir zu sterben wird mir leicht." Da raunte seinem Mägdlein der edle Held ins Ohr: "Dich setzten ihren Schätzen die Heunenfürsten vor; So merke was ich sage: Des Königs eisern Kleid, Der Helm und der Harnisch sei zu der Flucht mir bereit. Dreidrähtig hat den Panzer gewirkt ein weiser Schmied. Dann nimm zwei mäßge Schreien und tu was ich dir riet: Mit goldnen Spangen fülle sie beide bis zum Rand, Dass du sie an dem Busen kaum heben magst mit der Hand. Dann fertige zur Reise mir vier Paar starke Schuh; Vier Paar gebrauchst du selber: Die schaffe dir dazu. Lass dir auch heimlich schmieden gekrümmter Angeln zwei, Dass unterwegs an Fischen und Vögeln uns kein Mangel sei. Ich selber will dir fischen wenn andre Kost gebricht; Auch muss ich Vögel fangen: Das ist ein gut Gericht. Dies suche zu vollbringen in einer Woche Frist. Du weist nun was zu haben uns Not den Fliehenden ist; Wie wir von hinnen kommen mach ich dir jetzt bekannt: Wenn nach den sieben Tagen der achte geht ins Land, Zum Siegesfest bereiten lass ich ein köstlich Mahl Dem König und der Königin und all den Helden im Saal. In goldnen Schalen reich ich den Fürsten Met und Wein, Den Rittern und den Knechten schenk ich tapfer ein Und fülle sie, bis alle vom Übermaß berauscht Im Saale schnarchend liegen, die Flucht uns keiner belauscht. Du rühre kaum beim Mahle den trügerischen Saft; Ich selber will nur nippen, so wahr ich Sinn und Kraft. Eh jene sich erheben enteile du dem Schmaus: Was zu beschicken nötig, das richte fleißig uns aus. Wenn dann die üppgen Zecher des Weines Kraft bezwingt, So flehen wir die Götter, dass uns die Flucht gelingt Aus langem Elende ins liebe Heimatland." So ward es abgesprochen, verbürgt mit Mund und mit Hand. Viertes Abenteuer - Wie Walther mit Hildegunden entrann Als nun zur Siegesfeier erschien der frohe Tag, Da war mit Pracht gerüstet das festliche Gelag. Der stolze Walther brauchte die Kosten nicht zu scheun, Er wollte reicher Beute sich heut zuletzt noch erfreun. Mit Samet war umhangen die Halle wie der Saal, Da König Etzel eintrat und Helke sein Gemahl. In Seid und Purpur prangte der beiden hoher Thron; Bei ihnen saß Herr Walther: das ward dem Sieger zum Lohn. Wohl hundert Tafeln standen im Saal umher gereiht. Den edeln Tischgenossen ließ man kaum die Zeit Die Schüsseln all zu leeren, die man zur Stelle trug; Auch fehlt' es nicht an Weinen: Die waren köstlich genug. Vom weißen Tischtuch glänzte der Trinkgefäße Gold: Dem kunstgetriebnen Becher ist jeder Zecher hold. Zum Trinken reizt die Schale, zum Trinken lockt der Wein, Nun mahnt auch noch Herr Walther: Wer möchte da säumig sein? Bald hob man ab die Tafel, die Esslust war gestillt, Es blieb des Tranks Begierde, der schäumend überquillt. Weg stahlen sich die Frauen, wie man nach Sitte pflag: Nun sollt erst recht beginnen das frohe Zechergelag. Da trat zum Heunenkönig Herr Walter bittend hin: "Wenn ich euch einer Gnade, Herr Etzel, würdig bin, So sei mir das zum Lohne, dass ihr das Eis uns brecht, Die säumgen Kampfgenossen ermahnt zu tapferm Gefecht." Da nahm er einen Humpen, groß, rund und weit; Drauf standen eingegraben Geschichten alter Zeit. Er war aus Gold gebildet, und golden war der Wein, Mit dem ihn Walther füllte; schier ging ein Anker hinein. So reicht' er ihn dem König: "Es war der Väter Brauch, Wer diesen Kopf nicht leerte, der hieß ein feiger Gauch. Ihr seid der Väter würdig, Herr Etzel, trinkt und wir Verachten den Verzagten, der nicht Bescheid tut wie ihr." Die Helden alle lachten; Herrn Etzel war nicht bang Vor einem vollen Becher: Er nahm ihn in Empfang: Mit beiden Händen hob er ihn mühsam an den Mund, Mit einem Zuge leert' er den Humpen aus auf den Grund. "Folgt alle meinem Beispiel," so sprach der König hehr. Der Becher war erleichtert, ihm war der Kopf nun schwer. Die schnellen Schenken nahmen da Fass auf Fass in Zapf; Sie mussten oft noch füllen den riesenmäßigen Napf. Da sah man manchen sinken, der fest im Kampfe stand, Man hörte Greise lallen wie Kinder an Verstand. Im Saale jauchzend tobte der Helden wilder Schwarm: Der sang, der sprang, der weinte, der lag schon in des Schlafes Arm. So ließ der Wirt sie zechen bis in die tiefe Nacht: Wer ging, der wurde höfisch von ihm zurück gebracht. Das währte, bis sie alle von Wein und Schlummer schwer Zu Boden taumelnd sanken in alle Winkel umher. Da stand im weiten Saale Herr Walther ganz allein Mitten unter Schläfern bei heller Kerzen Schein. Hätt er die Fackel zündend das Haus in Brand gesteckt, Den Täter hätte keiner der armen Opfer entdeckt. Da sucht' er Hildegunden, die er im Hofe fand; Was er sie schaffen heißen war alles bei der Hand. Er ging zum Stalle weiter und nahm das beste Pferd; Es ward der Leu geheißen und war des Namens auch wert. Mit Wiehern stands und stampfte wie ein Streitross soll; Dem Mund, als er es zäumte, der weiße Schaum entquoll. Gern litts Gebiss und Sattel, die Schätze nicht so gern In den zwei schweren Schreinen: Es trüge lieber den Herrn. Zu beiden Seiten hingen sie nun dem edeln Tier: So führt' ers aus dem Stalle und gab die Zügel ihr. Er selber ging sich wappnen, der Held von Riesenart; Der Panzer war gewaltig, mit dem die Brust er verwahrt. Dann schließt er goldne Schienen sich um der Schenkel Kraft, Den Helm, den rot bebuschten, er schnell zu Häupten rafft, Umgürtet sich die Lende mit doppelschneidgem Schwert; Nach Heunensitte ward auch die rechte Seite bewehrt. Es war ein starkes Halbschwert, das grimme Wunden schnitt. Noch nahm er Schild und Lanze, der edle Held, und schritt Von Haupt zu Fuß gerüstet aus dem verhassten Land. Sie ging dem Ross zur Seite und hielt den Zaum in zarter Hand. Dazu die Angelrute hatt er der Maid vertraut. Wohl musst er so beschweren die wunderschöne Braut: Genug zu tragen hatt er an seiner Waffen Last, Und stets im Heunenlande hielt er auf Kampf sich gefasst. Mit großen Schritten zogen die beiden durch die Nacht; Doch als die Morgenröte den neuen Tag gebracht, Da suchtens ie den Schatten der Waldeseinsamkeit Und ruhten nur im Dickicht, Verrat besorgend und Streit. So pocht die Furcht im Herzen der königlichen Magd, Dass sie vor jedem Lüftchen, vor jedem Laut verzagt. Sie wähnte sich verraten wenn wo ein Zweiglein fiel, Vögel und Falter trieben mit ihren Ängsten ihr Spiel. Sie mieden Städt und Dörfer und das gebaute Feld. Wo niemals eine Holzaxt der Eiche Wucht gefällt, Auf krummen Wegen pfadlos gings über Berg und Tal: Sie trieb der Heimat Liebe, der Hass der Knechtschaft zumal. Die Heunen aber lagen bewusstlos hingestreckt Bis sie mit vollen Strahlen die Mittagssonne weckt. Da spähn sie nach dem Führer vergebens rings im Saal Ihn dankend zu begrüßen nach seinem üppigen Mahl. Herr Etzel auch erwachte; da hielt er Stirn und Schopf Sich fest mit beiden Händen wie gestern jenen Kopf, Und stieg herab vom Throne wo er entschlummert war. Er rief Herrn Walthers Namen: Den ward er nirgend gewahr. Er gedacht ihm wohl zu klagen des wüsten Haupts Beschwer. Da sagten ihm die Diener, sie sähn ihn nirgend mehr. Der König aber dachte, man fänd ihn wohl noch dort, Wo er sich auserkoren zum Schlaf den heimlichen Ort. Da kam aber Helke, sein königlich Gemahl, Die Hildegunden misste seit erstem Morgenstrahl, Als sie die Kleider säumte zu bringen wie sie pflag: Sie mehrte seinen Kummer und rief: "Unseliger Tag! Den nimmer wird verwinden der Heunen Land und Reich, Der unsre Macht erschüttert, zerstört mit einem Streich. O dass wir nimmer hätten getrunken seinen Wein, Nie seine Kost gegessen: Er mischte Gift uns hinein. Was ich dem König warnend so lang voraus gesagt, Nun ist es eingetroffen: Das Leid sei Gott geklagt! Gewichen ist die Säule, die unser Reich gestützt, Dahin sind Kraft und Tugend, die uns geschirmt und geschützt. Herr Walther ist entronnen, der Heunen leuchtend Licht, Und die ich auferzogen, Hildgunden find ich nicht. So flohen sie zusammen und dieses Fest ersann Allein uns zu bethören der junge listige Mann." Als Etzel das erhörte, da rauft' er sich das Haar; Vor Kummer weinte heute, der gestern fröhlich war. Vom Haupt bis zu Den Füßen zerriss er sich das Kleid Und kam nicht zum Entschlusse, mit sich in währendem Streit. So treiben Wolken Staubes die Winde hin und her, So schwankt ein Schiff geschaukelt auf sturmempörtem Meer. Der Zorn ließ ihn nicht sprechen; doch ward wohl außen kund Was er im Innern fühlte, verschwieg sein Leib auch der Mund. Er mied so Trank als Speise; ihn aber mied die Ruh, Als Nacht mit ihrem Schleier die Müden deckte zu. Wohl warf er sich zu Bette und suchte was ihn floh, Bald rechts bald links sich wendend; es half nicht so und nicht so. Oft mit dem Haupte fuhr er empor in jähem Schmerz, Als ging ein scharfes Eisen ihm mitten durch das Herz; Oft blieb er lange sitzen im Bett besinnungslos. Da das nicht half, dem Lager entsprang er aller Kleider bloß, Lief wie vom Alb besessen umher im Schlafgemach Und durch die nächsten Kammern bis alle Schläfer wach; Doch fand er nicht den Schlummer und fand die Ruhe nicht. So spann unleidlich lange die Nacht sich hin zum Morgenlicht. Wie das begann zu grauen, berief der König hehr Die Fürsten und die Freunde, dazu der Helden Heer. Er sprach: "O wenn mir einer den ungetreuen Mann Gebunden wieder brächte, den Walther, der mir entrann! Und brächt er ihn erschlagen, er wäre mir nicht leid: Zum Lohn wollt ich ihm geben von lauterm gold ein Kleid, Ihn rings mit Gold beschütten, dass wenn er aufrecht steht Den Weg ihm Schätze sperren, und er mich selbst zu enden fleht." So sprach der Große König in seiner Mannen Kreis. Wo wurde je geboten so ungeheurer Preis? Er mochte sie wohl locken, sie waren Schätzen hold Und auch des Ruhms begierig; doch wer verdiente den Sold? Die Fürsten und die Grafen, die Ritter all und Herrn, Sie hatten Ruhm erworben in Schlachten nah und fern; Doch jetzt mit Schweigen blickten sie all einander an: Böt Etzel goldne Berge, doch würd es nimmer getan. Sie wollten all nicht gerne den Helden zornig sehn, Schwert gegen Schwert gezogen ihm gegenüber stehn. Zu große Wunder hatt er getan mit seiner Hand: Herr Walther zieh in Frieden: Es wird ihm keiner nachgesandt. Fünftes Abenteuer - Wie ihnen Gunther nachsetzte Herr Walther nahm die Nächte, wie ihr schon wisst, zum Fliehn; Die Tage bracht er ruhend in tiefen Wäldern hin: Da lockt' er wilde Vögel herbei und fing genug Bald mit der Leimrute und bald mit anderm Betrug. Und wo er an die Ufer gekrümmter Flüsse kam, Die schlanke Rute reichte die Jungfrau wonnesam; Die Angel tauchte nieder und bald empor geschnellt Lag zappelnd auf dem Grünen der Fisch zu Fischen gesellt. So hatten sie zwei Wochen gestillt des Hungers Pein, Als sie zu später Stunde gelangten an den Rhein, Und jenseits überglommen vom letzten Abendrot Lag Worms, die Stadt der Franken, wo König Gunther gebot. Ein Ferge fuhr sie über: Da wurden ihm zum Lohn Zwei Fische, die Herr Walter fing an der Donau schon. Der Degen eilte fürder mit der erhabnen Maid; Der Ferg am andern Morgen lief hin gen Worms bei guter Zeit. Des Königs Küchenmeister bot er die Fische feil - Der nahm und briet sie beide dem Herrn in großer Eil. Als Gunther sie gekostet und näher dann beschaut, Von seinem hohen Sitze verwundert sprach der König laut: "Woher sind diese Fische? Der Rhein ernährt sie nicht. Wo hast du sie verhandelt? Sag an, bei deiner Pflicht." Herr Rumold sprach: "Sie brachte ein Schiffer heut herein." "Lass mir den Schiffer kommen, er hat sie nicht aus dem Rhein." Der Schiffer kam: Da ward er von Gunthern selbst befragt; Nun möchtet ihr vernehmen was er dem Herrn gesagt: "Spät lag ich gestern jenseits am Rhein mit meinem Kahn, Da kam in blankem Harnisch ein hoher Wandrer heran. Der war so voll gerüstet, als gält es heut noch Streit, Zur Wehre und zum Angriff mit Schild und Spieß bereit. Er glich wohl einem Helden, der wunderstarke Gast: Mit gleichem Schritte trug er der Waffen drückende Last. Und hinter ihm ein Mägdlein viel mehr als eine Frau; Es folgte seinen Schritten das hohe Bild genau. Ein starkes Streitross führte sie lose nach am Zaum: Das trug zwei Reiseschreine, so schwer, ich hübe sie kaum. Und wenn die Mähne schüttelnd, die gelbe, schritt das Ross, Da klang es in den Schreinen so lauter unterm Schloss Wie eitel Edelsteine und lichtes, rotes Gold. Mir gab die beiden Fische der selbe Held zum Fergensold." Als Hagen das erhörte, der mit am Tische saß, Da sprach er, der vor Freuden der Klugheit vergaß: "Nun freut euch mit, ihr Freunde, die Märe bringt uns Glück: Herr Walther, mein Geselle kehrt von den Heunen zurück." Glück wünschend jauchzten alle die Helden rings umher; Nur Gunther nicht, der König, doch freut' er sich noch mehr. "Mir wünschet Glück," begann er, "dass ich den Tag erlebt! Denn mein sind all die Schätze, die er in Schreinen begräbt. Den Zins, den einst mein Vater, den Heunen hat gesandt, Den schickt nun Gott vom Himmel zurück ins Frankenland." Um stieß er mit den Füßen den Tisch und sprang empor: "Geschwind mir aus dem Stalle den Hengst, ihr Knappen, hervor! Zwölf meiner besten Recken, bewährt in manchem Strauß, Ziehn diesen Schatz zu heben mit mir zum Tor hinaus." Er nannte sie mit Namen, den Hagen in der Zahl. Der war gewohnt zu leisten was ihm der König befahl; Doch dacht er alter Treue und war ihm unbereit Zum Kampf mit dem Gesellen; auch hofft' er von dem Streit Den König abzumahnen: Da verlor er nur sein Wort. Zu Rosse trieb die Helden der König Gunther sofort: "Die Schwerter umgegürtet, den Harnisch angeschnallt, Eh mit den Schätzen Walther entkommt zum Wasgenwald! Was zaudert ihr so lange? Hier ist dein Schild, dein Helm: Darf solchen Hort entführen uns kühnen Franken der Schelm?" Da ritten aus den Toren die Helden ungesäumt, Herrn Walther zu erreiten eh er das Land geräumt. Ihnen wollt es nicht erlassen Gunther der König hehr; Sie selber auch verlangte nach Gold und Edelsteinen sehr. Wenn sie den Flüchtling fänden, sie dachten insgesamt, Den Hort ihm abzunehmen, das wär kein schweres Amt, Denn Zwölfe gegen einen, da währt nicht lang der Krieg. Was will denn wohl Herr Hagen, dass er uns zweifelt am Sieg? Herr Hagen ritt mit ihnen: Zwar nicht auf Kampf bedacht, Vielmehr vom Kampf zu mahnen; doch ward er nur verlacht. Auch wollt er den Genossen der Jugend wieder schaun. So ritten diese Zwölfe durch die Nacht sonder Graun. Sechstes Abenteuer - Wie Hagen am Wasgenstein auf seinem Schilde saß Landeinwärts zog vom Rheine der kühne Weigand; Da fand er eine Wildnis, der Wasgau genannt. Der fehlt es nicht an Tieren, es ist ein tiefer Wald, Von Hunden und von Hörnern wird sie schaurig durchhallt. Da ragen in der Öde zwei Berg einander nah Und eine enge Höhle liegt zwischen ihnen da. Von zweier Felsen Gipfeln ist überwölbt die Schlucht, Anmutig, grasbewachsen, doch oft von Räubern besucht. Der Held, als er sie schaute, begann: "Hier lass uns ruhn: Wer mag in diesem Veste uns was zu Leide tun?" Er war der Ruh bedürftig; er hatte sie entbehrt Seit er dem Heunenlande den Rücken fliehend gekehrt. Nur selten durft er nicken, gelehnt auf seinen Schild, Wenn er den Schlaf beschützte dem edeln Frauenbild. Jetzt warf er hin die Waffen, den Harnisch schnallt' er los Und sprach zu Hildegunden das Haupt gestreckt in ihren Schoß. "Von diesem Bergeskamme, Geliebte, blick umher, Und steigen in der Ferne Staubwolken dicht und schwer, So rühre, leise weckend, mich nur dein Finger an, Sähst du den größten Haufen uns zu verfolgen auch nahn. Entreiße mich nicht plötzlich der lang ersehnten Ruh. Weithin mit reinen Blicken, o Lieb, durchspähest du Die Länder und die Gauen, in mondheller Nacht." Da fielen ihm die Augen schon zu, der lange gewacht. Ihm wurde süßes Labsal in ihrem Schutz zu Teil: Für den Geliebten wachte die edle Magd derweil. Sie ließ die Blicke gleiten hinab zu selgen Aun: Umher blieb alles Frieden bis fern begann der Tag zu graun. Noch immer mahnte Gunther die Recken durch das Land: Da sah er Pferdeshufen geschlagen in den Sand. Er fuhr empor in Freuden und rief den Mannen zu, Das Ross mit Sporen stoßend aus seiner säumigen Ruh: "Ihr Freunde, lasst uns eilen, wir treffen ihn alsbald: Der uns den Hort entwandte, hier ist sein Aufenthalt. Er kann uns nicht entrinnen, der bald uns mit dem Raub Das Leben lässt; ich sehe schon seine Spuren im Staub." Zu Gunthern sprach da Hagen, der starke Held, sofort: "Vergönne, großer König, mir nur das eine Wort. Du weist nicht was von Walthern in Stürmen ist geschehn: Hättet ihr ihn toben wie ich im Kampfe gesehn, Ihr würdet nimmer glauben, es sei so federleicht, Den Hort ihm abzujagen sobald ihr ihn erreicht. Ich sah die Heunenscharen, zog oft mit ihnen aus Gen Osten oder Norden zu manchem fährlichen Strauß: Da machte mein Geselle den Feinden sich verhasst, Und selbst die Heunen staunten dem tugendreichen Gast: Wen er erreichen mochte, den sandt' er in den Tod. Begebet euch, Herr und Freunde, nicht in so schreckliche Not. Glaubt mir, ich habs erfahren, wie stark den Speer er schwingt, Wie furchtbar seine Waffe durch Helm und Harnisch klingt." So sprach der grimme Hagen; doch bliebs vergebne Müh. Schon waren sie der Felsschlucht genaht in dämmernder Früh. Vom hohen Bergesrücken herab sah Hildegund Sich Wolken Staubs erheben: Da ward ihr Sorge kund. Sie störte leise rührend den Freund aus seiner Rast. Er frug, das Haupt vom Schoße gehoben: "Naht uns ein Gast?" Sie sprach: "O weh, geritten kommt eine ganze Schar." Da rieb er sich die Augen vom Dunst des Schlafes klar, Die starken Glieder hüllt' er gemach in Stahl und schwang Das Schwert, sich zu versuchen, dass laut die Luft ihm erklang. Von ferne Lanzen schimmern sah Hildegund verzagt: "Da haben wir die Heunen!", rief die erschrockne Magd. Und gleich zur Erde stürzend umfasste sie seine Knie, Den Tod sich zu erbitten begann und flehete sie: "O Herr, das Haupt vom Halse mir scheiden lass dein Schwert: Dein Bette zu besteigen hielt mich das Glück nicht wert, So gib mich nicht zur Beute der Heunen schnöder Lust. Von Freundeshand zu sterben sei Trost der duldenden Brust." Der Jüngling sprach: "Befleckt' ich mit unschuldgem Blut? Wär dieses Schwert die Feinde zu tilgen wohl noch gut, Wenn es gegraben hätte der liebsten Freundin Grab? Lass ab von solcher bitte, von eitler Furcht lass mir ab! Der aus so viel Gefahren mir half, so mancher Not, Der schützt auch vor den Heunen, wenn ihre Rache droht." "Da blickt' er nach den Feinden, gar scharf war sein Gesicht: "Doch Hildegund, wie irrst du, die Heunen sind es ja nicht: Rheinfranken, Nibelungen, die diese Erde baun." Und weiter spähend konnt er Hanges Helmzier schaun. Da sprach der Held und lachte, vor Freuden lacht er hell: "Und Hagen ist mit ihnen, mein Freund, mein alter Gesell." Da trat er aus der Pforte der Felsenburg hervor Und sprach: Sie hört es drinnen: "An diesem Bergestor Gelob ich: Nie berühme daheim mit heilem Haupt Ein Franke sich, er habe von unsern Schätzen geraubt." So sprach er, doch zur Erde bog er die Knie sofort, Dem Himmel abzubitten das allzu stolze Wort. Dann stand er auf und blickte die Helden musternd an: "Von allen die ich schaue fürcht ich nicht einen Mann Als Hagen ganz alleine: Das ist ein kühner Held; Auch weiß er wohl zu streiten wie wir im Ehrenfeld: Er kennt unsre Waffen, kennt jede List und Kunst. Wenn den vom Kampf zu mahnen gelingt durch des Himmels Gunst, So kehr ich heil dir wieder, Hildgunde, süße Braut!" Als vor der engen Felsburg Herr Hagen jetzt geschaut Den Freund und Bundesbruder, und wie das Tor so schmal, Da warnt' er seinen Herren: "Hier frommt euch nicht die Überzahl. Ihr seht, in solcher Stellung kann ihm nur einer nahn, Den kecklich Zwölfen trutzen oft diese Augen sahn. Begebt euch mit dem Starken nicht ohne Not in Streit, Nach seinen goldnen Spangen wie begierig ihr auch seid. Erst schickt ihm einen Herold, mag sein, dass euch das frommt, Der nach Geschlecht und Heimat ihn zu befragen kommt, Wohin, woher er fahre; er lässt vielleicht den Schatz, Den Frieden zu erkaufen, und niemand bleibt auf dem Platz. Ists Walther, wie ich glaube, das ist ein weißer Mann, Der Königen wohl dienen und Ehre bieten kann; Wo nicht, so ists zum Kampfe noch immer früh genug." Der Rat gefiel dem König, er folgt' ihm ohne Verzug. Nun war bei seinen Helden von Metz Herr Ortewein, Den sie den Alten nennen; der musste Herold sein. Er säumte sich nicht lange, er ritt auf schnellem Ross Dem Jüngling zu, der ruhig noch stand vor seinem Felsenschloss. Da hub er an: "Lass hören, wie bist du, Held, genannt? Sag an, wohin du reitest, und sprich, aus welchem Land." Darauf zur Antwort gab ihm der hoch beherzte Held: "Sag erst, ob das zu fragen aus eignem Sinn dir gefällt, Ob dich ein andrer schickte? Du bist hier nicht allein." Und kühnlich sprach entgegen von Metz Herr Ortewein: "Herr Gunther will erfahren was ihm der Fremdling schafft Im Lande, wo der König gebeut mit herrlicher Kraft." Auf solches Wort versetzte der junge Held gefasst: "Was kümmert ihr mit Fragen den wegemüden Gast Noch an des Landes Marke? Doch - will es so der Brauch, Viel muss ein Wandrer dulden, wohlan, so duld ich dieses auch. Ich bin geheißen Walther; aus gotschem Waskenland. Unmündigen Knaben hatte mein Vater mich gesandt Als Geisel zu den Heunen: Da weilt ich, bis ich nun Zur süßen Heimat kehre, im Arm der Lieben zu ruhn. In Rheinfranken such ich nur Frieden und Geleit." Da sprach der stolze Bote: "So sende diese Maid Und mit den beiden Schreinen das Ross dem König zu, So lässt mit heilen Gliedern mein Herr dich ziehen in Ruh." Unwillig sprach Herr Walther: "Wie sprichst du Thoren gleich! Nicht kenn ich deinen König; doch wär er noch so reich, So kann er nicht bewilligen was er nicht selbst besitzt Und nimmer wird erlangen, dieweil dis gute Schwert noch blitzt. Ist er ein Gott, der Leben und heile Glieder schenkt? Lieg ich in seinem Kerker, von Mauern rings umschränkt? Band mir auf den Rücken die Hände schon sein Strick? So dürft' er Walthern dreunen, beträf ihn solches Geschick. Doch höre, guter Degen: Erlässt er mir den Streit (Er ist zum Kampf gekommen, das zeigt sein Eisenkleid), So will ich, ihn zu ehren, der Königsnamen trägt, Hundert Spangen schicken, aus rotem Golde geprägt." Mit dieser Antwort kehrte Herr Ortewein zur Stund; Was sie gesprochen hatten tat er den Helden kund. Herr Hagen riet dem König: "Nimm an was er dir beut, So kannst du reichlich lohnen die dich begleiteten heut, Und doch den Streit vermeiden der schwerlich Sieg verschafft: Noch ist dir Walther unkund und seine Heldenkraft. Mir träumte heut von Leide und nicht von Kriegesglück: Gesund zur Heimat kehren wir beide nimmer zurück. Einen wilden Bären nächten sah ich im Kampf mit dir: Ihr hattet lang gerungen, da riss das grimme Tier Dir von der Hüfte nieder das eine Schenkelbein, Dass du im Blute lagest beschwert mit tödlicher Pein. Als ich darauf mit Waffen dir rasch zu Hilfe sprang, Auf mich einher gefahren kams mit der Tatze Schwang: Sechs Zähne und ein Auge schlug mir das Untier aus. Drum meide, König, meide mit diesem Helden den Strauß." Da sprach König Gunther mit Stolz zu seinem Mann: "Ich höre wohl, du gleichest deinem Vater Aldrian: Der trug auch eitel Zagen in seiner kalten Brust, Hat stets mit schönen Worten den Kampf zu meiden gewusst." Darob ergrimmte Hagen wohl in gerechtem Groll, Wenn anders seinem Herren ein Dienstmann zürnen soll. Er sprach: "Wohlan, so fechtet alleine diesen Streit: Hier harrt er eures Angriffs, er flieht euch sicher nicht weit. Bestehet ihn, ich harre des Ausgangs hier derweil; An all eurer Beute verlang ich keinen Teil." Er sprachs und sprang vom Pferde bei einem nahen Stein: Da saß er auf dem Schilde, den Kampf zu schauen, allein. Siebentes Abenteuer - Wie Walther Gunthers Helden besteht und zuerst vier Recken Da schickte seinen Herold Herr Gunther aber fort: "Geh hin und sag, ich heische von ihm den ganzen Hort. Verweigert ers, ich kenne dich kühn und stark genug: Nimm mit Gewalt die Beute, wenn deine Hand ihn erschlug." Da ritt der kühne Recke, von Metz Herr Ortewein; Die guten Waffen glänzten ihm hell im Mondenschein. Als er dem Gaste nahte, rief er ihm zu von fern: "Dem Frankenkönig schicke den ganzen Hort, meinem Herrn, Dass heil du bleibst und länger den Lebenden gesellt." Er hatt es wohl vernommen, doch schwieg der starke Held; Er hätte gern näher den grimmen Feind geschaut. Als dieser nun heran ritt, da wiederholt' er es laut: "Dem König, meinem Herren, gib all dein rotes Gold, Gib seinen Schatz ihm wieder, so wird sein Herz dir hold; Wo nicht, so musst du sterben: Die Wahl ist dir gestellt." Noch immer Frieden hoffend versetzte Walther der Held: "Was soll ich wiedergeben? Das Wort ist mir zu rund. Hab ichs dem König Gunther gestohlen? Tu mir kund; Hat er mir Geld geliehen, das also wuchern soll? Heischt er von seinem Lande so übermäßigen Zoll? Hab ichs verheert, verwüstet, indem ich es durchschritt? Hab ichs geplündert, führ ich den Raub im Schreine mit? Ist dieses Volk den Gästen so hart gesinnt und scharf, Dass niemand mit den Füßen den Grund berühren ihm darf? Wohlan, ich will die Wege versteuern, die ich ging: Zweihundert goldne Spangen, der Zoll ist nicht gering, Send ich dem König: Werde der Friede mein Gewinn." Doch Ortewein versetzte, der Held, mit wölfischem Sinn: "Du musst erst besser bieten: Tu deine Kisten auf, All deine goldnen Schätze, da kommt zu Stand der Kauf. Ich will nicht länger zanken hier wie ein altes Weib: Gib was wir fordern, oder verliere Leben und Leib." Er sprachs und in die Fessel des Schildes fuhr sein Arm Bis an den Ellenbogen: Das schuf dem Feind nicht Harm. Da fasst' er auch die Lanze und schoss mit ganzer Kraft, Dass zischend durch die Lüfte hinfuhr der eschene Schaft Doch klüglich mied der Jüngling den scharf gewetzten Stahl: Da fuhr er in den Boden und schuf kein blutig Mal. "Willst du nun also dingen?", hub Walther an der Held, "Mir ist es recht." Schon hatt er den Speer hinüber geschnellt. Der traf die linke Seite des Schilds mit voller Macht; Dann Ortweins Hand, der eben das Schwert zu ziehn gedacht, Durchbohrt' er samt der Hüfte; und weiter fuhr der Spieß, Der aus der Hüfte dringend dem Pferd den Rücken durchstieß. Das Ross empfand die Wunde, da schnobs und bäumte sich, Und abgeschüttelt hätt es den Reiter sicherlich, Doch hielt auf seinem Rücken der strenge Speer ihn fest. Da greift mit seiner Linken, indem den Schild er entlässt, Der Franke nach der Lanze, die Rechte zu befrein: Den Speer herauszuziehen müht sich Herr Ortewein, Dem so die Hände beide gefesselt sind zur Wehr. Das sah der kühne Gote, da lief er eilends daher, Zog ihm heraus die Lanze, stieß ihm ins Herz das Schwert: Zusammen stürzten blutend der Reiter und sein Pferd. Das sahen aus der Ferne die stolzen Franken wild; Auch Hagen konnt es sehen dort auf dem Stein und dem Schild. Den es am meisten schmerzte, das war Herr Skaramund, (Seines Bruders Sohn, des Kimo geheißnen, ward uns kund) Auch er von Metz gekommen mit Ortwein seinem Ohm. Jetzt um des Vaters Bruder floss ihm von Zähren ein Strom, Und seufzend sprach der Neffe: "Mich geht dies an allein: Muss ich nicht selber sterben, wird süße Rache mein." Schon flog, der sterben sollte, der rasche Jüngling vor; Kein andrer konnt ihm folgen, zu enge war das Felsentor. Einen Speer mit breitem Eisen schwang er in jeder Hand. Als er nun sah, wie Walther so unerschrocken stand Und ruhig an der Felsburg als gäb es nicht Gefahr, Da schwenkt' er Zähne knirschend des Rossschweifs wehendes Haar, Und sprach: "Worauf vertraust du? Woher die Zuversicht? Mich lockt nicht reiche Habe, um Schätze fecht ich nicht: Den Ohm zu rächen komm ich, den du erschlagen hast." Darauf gab ihm zur Antwort der unvergleichliche Gast: "Wenn ihr mich überweiset, dass ich den Streit begann, Oder solcherlei Begegnung mein Tun entschuldgen kann, So mag das Herz durchbohren dein Speer mir gleich zur Stund." Da warf der Lanzen eine aus seiner Hand Skaramund, Und ließ die andre folgen. Der kühne Weigand Mich einer aus, die andre entschüttelt' er dem Rand. Da riss aus blanker Scheide Skaramund das Schwert sogleich, Des Feindes Stirn zu spalten mit einem schmetternden Streich; Doch mit verhängtem Zügel trug ihn das Ross zu nah: Aus Wunden Blut zu locken umsonst versucht' er da. Er traf ihm mit dem Griffe den Helm, der laut erklang, Und helle Funken stoben, da dieser Hieb ihm misslang. Das stolze Ross zu wenden bemühte sich der Held: Da hatte Walther grausam ihm unters Kinn geschnellt Der Lanze scharfes Eisen, dass er dem Sattel fiel. So bracht er auch den Neffen, wie erst den Oheim ans Ziel. Das Haupt vom Halse schied er ihm mit eignen Schwert. Als Gunther sah erschlagen den jungen Helden wert, Die grimmigen Genossen mahnt' er zu neuem Streit: "Nun ist er müde, lasst ihm sich zu erholen nicht Zeit. Bald schwinden ihm die Kräfte, dann lässt er uns das Gut Und büßt verblutend selber für das vergossne Blut." Da ritt sich zu versuchen der dritte, Werinhard; Er war von Xanten kommen, entflammt von trojischer Art: Den Bogen und den Köcher an Speeres Statt er trug, Von ferne streitend schoss er der Pfeile hin genug Den Widerpart zu necken, der klar besonnen stand Zum Schutz entgegenhaltend den siebenhäutigen Rand. Oft wich er vor den Schüssen, oft fing sein Schild sie auf; Des Schützen wurde ledig der Held zu leichtem Kauf. Schon hatt er sich verschossen, der Köcher war ihm leer; Der Held stand unverwundet: Darob ergrimmte jener schwer. Zum Schwerte greifend ritt er heran auf schnellem Ross: "Du wusstest schlau zu meiden das lustige Geschoss; So sollst du nun erproben des starken Armes Macht." Herr Walther gab zur Antwort, indem er freudig erlacht: "Mir gleichen Kampf zu bieten hast du zu lang gesäumt: Heran, du wirst nicht klagen, dass ich die Zeit verträumt." Er warf mit ganzen Kräften den Speer aus seiner Hand: Der traf des Feindes Mähre, der er im Herzen stille stand. Das Ross, das hoch sich bäumte, die Luft und Hufen schlug, Entschleuderte dem Sattel den Reiter, den es trug Und fiel auf ihn darnieder. Herr Walther sahs und sprang Herzu, das Schwert zu rauben, das seiner Faust er entrang. Dann ihn des Helms entblößend wand er das gelbe Haar Sich um die starke Linke. Der Franke flehte zwar, Doch wollt ihn nicht erhören, wie sehr er bat, der Held: "So hast du nicht gesprochen, als du die Pfeile geschnellt." Er sprachs und ließ ihn liegen, dem Rumpf gebrach das Haupt. Drei Leichen hatten Gunthern noch nicht des Muts beraubt, Noch mahnt' er die Genossen, den Recken zu bestehn. Er dachte nicht, das heiße sich den Tod zu holen gehn. Da hub sich aus zum Vierten der Sachse Eckefried, Der einer Blutschuld willen die liebe Heimat mied. Den er erschlagen hatte, der zählte Rächer viel; Jetzt sprengt' auf scheckgem Wallach er vor zum blutigen Spiel. Als er bereit den Starken sah stehen, hub er an: "Bist du kein leiblich Wesen, das man berühren kann? Ein eitel Luftgebilde, das jedem Hieb entschlüpft? Ein Schrat willst du mir scheinen, der in den Wildnissen hüpft." Da gibt ihm Walther Antwort, indem er laut erlacht: "Ich hör es an der Sprache und seh es an der Tracht, Du stammst aus Listfahlen, wo man sehr listig ist. Wohlan, so komm denn näher und tu mir kund deine List. Und kommst du jemals wieder nach Sachsenland zurück, So melde den Listfahlen was für ein prächtig Stück Von einem Schrat erwittert du hast im Wasgenwald." "Nun, wer du bist," sprach jener, "erkunden werd ich es bald." Da zuckt' er mit dem Riemen den wohl beschlagnen Speer: Dem bog am Schild die Spitze, da macht' er Linksumkehr. Doch gab ihm Walther Antwort mit seiner Esche Kraft: "Listfahle, zum Geskenke skickt dir der Skrat diesen Skast: Der ist kein Kostverächter, wie den du hergesandt." Durch Holz und Leder bohrte dem festen Schildesrand Der Speer, und durch den Panzer bis in der Lung er saß: Dem Ross entschleudert rollte der arme Eckfried ins Gras, Und Bäche Blutes schossen ihm schwarzrot aus dem Hals: So traf ihn hier die Schwere des dort gemiednen Falls. Sein Ross ergriff da Walther und trieb es hinter sich In die begrünte Halle: Da mocht es weiden ruhiglich. Achtes Abenteuer - Wie Walther vier Wormser Degen besteht Vier Helden zu verlieren, das deuchte Gunthern hart: Da erbot sich noch zum Fünften der Degen Haduwart. Gewissen Siegs gewärtig, ihn trog der eitle Sinn, Erbat er sich vom König des Gegners Schild zum Gewinn. Eh er sein Ross ersprengte warf er die Lanze fort, Dem Schwert allein vertrauend, ihm schiens ein bessrer Hort. Als er gesperrt die Straße nun sah von Leichen vier, Und nicht hinüber wollte das ängstlich bäumende Tier, Da sprang er aus den Bügeln und schritt zu Fuße vor. Herr Walther sah ihn nahen dem engen Felsentor; Da sprach er aus dem Helme: "Du bist ein wackrer Held, Dem mit dem Unberittnen vom Ross zu kämpfen missfällt." Doch Hawart gab ihm Antwort, die klang so freundlich nicht: "Du falscher Wurm, voll Tücken auf Lug und Trug erpicht, Der du im Schuppenpanzer die Glieder bergend schmiegst, Doch weist du zu verwunden wie du im Kreis geringelt liegst. Die Lanzen und die Pfeile vermiedst du alle schlau: Sie kamen aus der Ferne und zielten nicht genau; Ich will mich vor dich stellen: Lass sehn, ob du so klug Den Hieben auch entgehest, die meine Rechte dir schlug. Um eins will ich dich bitten: Leg ab den schönen Schild: Er ist nun mein, der König gewährte mir ihn mild. Nie einen bessern sah ich noch irgend in der Welt: Ich möcht ihn nicht verhauen, der meinen Augen gefällt. Dir kann er doch noch frommen, umsonst ist deine Wehr; Und wenn du mich auch zwängest, wie diese Recken hehr, Hier sind mir noch der Freunde, noch der Verwandten viel: Sie brächten mich zu rächen dich desto eher ans Ziel. Man lässt dich nicht von hinnen nach dem was du getan; Ja würdest du ein Vogel und zögest Flügel an, Du büßest doch den Franken so vieler Helden Mord." Mit unerschrocknem Mute versetzte Walther sofort: "Das lassen wir bewenden; der Schild bleibt aber mein: Ich schuld ihm viel, drum kann ich nicht so undankbar sein. Er hat mich vor den Feinden geschützt in mancher Schlacht, Hat manche Wund empfangen, die mir selbst war zugedacht. Wie gut er heut mir diente, sah deiner Augen Schein: Dass du mit Walthern redest, verdank ich ihm allein." Herr Hawart sprach: "So wehre dich denn mit aller Kraft, Dass meine starke Rechte dir nicht die Schutzwehr entrafft. Mit deiner Linken halte des Schildes Habe fest, Wie angeleimt die Finger ans Elfenbein gepresst: Jedennoch erwerb ich was du geweigert hast. So weit bringst du getragen des Schildes mächtige Last Aus fernem Heunenreiche, aus Etzels Königssitz, Und musst ihm jetzt entsagen vor meines Schwertes Blitz; Und nicht dem Schild alleine, dem Pferd, der Maid, dem Gold Mit einem Mal: Du erntest nun deiner Untaten Sold." Da schwang er in den Händen die grimme Waffe schon. Hier der Garonn Erzeugter und dort des Rheines Sohn Begegnen sich zum Angriff. Es staunt der Wasgenwald Ob ihrer Waffen Blitzen, ob ihrer Arme Gewalt. Sturmkühne Helden beide, hoch ragend in der Wehr, Dem Schwerte der vertrauend, der furchtbar mit dem Speer, So wechseln Stoß und Hiebe die zwei in banger Schlacht. Wie von der Axt getroffen der Eiche Wucht darnieder kracht, So hallen ihre Schilde, so schallt der Eisenhut. Betroffen sehn die Franken was Wunder Walther tut: Dass nie sein Mut erlahmet, ihm nie die Kraft gebricht, Der ohne sich zu ruhen so viel der Helden niederficht. Jetzt hebt im Kampf sich wieder der Wormser hoch empor, Er zuckt den Stahl gewaltig und dringt auf Walther vor, Gewiss den Kampf zu enden mit diesem mächtgen Streich. Doch mit dem Schilde fing ihn der auf und schlug ihm zugleich Das Eisen aus der Rechten; fern blinkt' es noch im Laub. Erschrocken spürt der Franke des teuern Schwertes Raub. Es wieder zu gewinnen eilt er ihm nach geschwind; Doch leichter auf den Füßen war Alpkers blühendes Kind. Da rief er, ihn ereilend: "Wohin? Nimm deinen Schild." Zugleich mit beiden Händen fasst er die Lanze wild Und zuckt sie nach dem Gegner: Wie der getroffen fällt, Lässt ihm den Schild nachdonnern der grausam spottende Held. Nicht länger säumt der Jüngling: Schon tritt des Siegers Fuß Dem Franken auf den Nacken, der sterben lernen muss. Die blutge Lanze drückt er ihm tiefer ins Genick Und heftet an den Boden des Feindes brechenden Blick. Erschlagen liegen Fünfe: Wer will der Sechste sein? Der Sechste war Herr Patafried, den an des Tages Schein Gebar die Schwester Hagens. Als der ihn reiten sah, Mit Bitten und mit Flehen beschwor der Oheim ihn da: "Wohin, Unsel'ger, rennst du? Dort lacht der Tod dich an; Die Norne will dich küssen: O Neffe, lass den Wahn: Mit Walthern dich zu messen reicht dir die Kraft nicht, Kind." Den Jüngling trieb der Ehrgeiz er schlug die Mahnung in den Wind. Da schöpfte tiefe Seufzer Herr Hagen kummervoll. "O schnöde Habsucht," rief er; "du heischest teuern Zoll! So vieler Übel Quelle, so bittern Leides Grund, O fülltest du mit Gold nur den unersättlichen Schlund! Doch gehrst du Menschenopfer: Sie rennen in den Tod, Ins ewge Höllenfeuer, o Geiz, auf dein Gebot. Möcht ich den teuern Neffen erretten jetzt vor dir: Du lockst ihn ins Verderben, des Goldes blinde Begier. Was richt ich deiner Mutter, Verlorener, nun aus? Wer tröstet dir die Gattin daheim im öden Haus, Der nicht einmal im Leide zum Trost ein Säugling bleibt: Woher die Wut, Vermessner, die aus dem Leben dich treibt?" So sprach er und besprengte mit Tränen Brust und Schoß; "Lebwohl du Schöner!", rang sich ihm unter Schluchzen los. Vergebens, nicht bewegt' er des Neffen kühnes Herz. Von ferne hörte Walther des alten Schwurbruders Schmerz. Als jener nun heran ritt, sprach er ihn an und bat: "Folge, wackrer Jüngling, dem treu gemeinten Rat, Erhalte dich, noch sollst du viel schöne Tage schaun: Steh ab, denn glaube wahrlich, dich täuscht dein festes Vertraun. Sieh hier der starken Helden so viel dem Tod gesellt. Erlass es mir: Du möchtest, wenn meine Hand dich fällt, Mir schlimmern Feind erwecken." Da sprach Herr Patafried: "Was kümmert dich, Mordrecke, welch Los das Glück mir beschied? Du musst mich jetzt bestehen, das Reden frommt nicht mehr." So sprach der Knab und zielte den knotigen Speer. Als diesen Walthers abwies mit seinem eignen Schaft, Vom Wind getragen flog er und von des Schleudernden Kraft Bis in die Burg und spießte sich in den Rasen ein Der Jungfrau zu Füßen. Das bange Mägdelein Schrie weiblich auf; doch fasste sie sich und blickte hin, Ob noch ihr Walther lebe: Das schuf ihr Freudengewinn. Noch einmal mahnte Walther den Jüngling von der Bahn; Der aber zuckte grimmig das Schwert, und rannt ihn an Mit hoch geschwungner Klinge. Unmutig sahs der Held Und knirschte wie ein Eber, den rings die Jäger umstellt. Als nun zum Hieb der Franke ausholt mit aller Macht, Verbirgt er sich, vom Nabel des Schildes überdacht: Da reißt den Jüngling nieder des eiteln Streiches Wucht. Wie gerne flöh er jetzo, blieb' ihm die Zeit nur zur Flucht. Er lag auf beiden Knien und auf der einen Hand; Doch griff er sich zu decken nach seinem Schildesrand, Und als Walther nahte, erhob er sich mit Müh, Ihn nochmals zu bestehen; doch kam der Held ihm zu früh. Erschrocken fand der Jüngling und hielt den Schild sich vor: Da brach die Lanze Walthers hindurch ein weites Tor Und drang ihn durch den Panzer tief in die Weichen ein: Ihm quoll das Eingeweide hervor mit tödlicher Pein. Was soll ich weiter sagen! Unselger Patafried! Was folgt' er nicht dem Oheim, der ihm so treulich riet? Nun färbt das Blut den Boden, das ihn so warm durchwallt: Er gab den Geist der Hölle, den Leib den Tieren im Wald. Den jungen Freund zu rächen schwur Gerwig, sein Genoss. Er kam einher gefahren auf seinem starken Ross, Und wo die schmale Straße die Leichen noch verengt, Mit einem kühnen Satze war er hinüber gesprengt. Das Haupt vom Rumpfe löste dem Feind mit dessen Schwert Der sturmkühne Walther, als mit der Axt bewehrt Herr Gerwig kam und jählings sie ihm entgegen warf, Der Franken alte Waffe; zweischneidig war sie und scharf. Der edle Held, erschrocken, dass er sich wehren muss, Deckt mit dem Schild noch glücklich sich vor dem grimmen Schuss. Die blutge Klinge stieß er in der Scheide grünes Rohr Und sprang die Lanze holen, die da lehnt' am Felsentor. Ihr hättet zweier Männer furchtbaren Kampf geschaut: Indem sie sich bestanden, sie sprachen keinen Laut, So war auf Wehr und Angriff ihr Geist allein bedacht. Der Freunde Blut zu rächen ritt der zur einsamen Schlacht; Dem war des Lebens Rettung das höchste Ziel des Kriegs, Doch gern, wenn es vergönnt wär, erfreut' er sich des Siegs. So deckt' er, zielte jener; fiel aus und jener wich: Des Kampfes Lose mischten Glück und Tugend wunderlich. Walther trug die Lanze, Gerwig schwang das Schwert: Da schien wohl der im Vorteil, der länger war bewehrt; Doch jener trieb im Kreise das schnelle Ross umher Den Gegner zu ermüden und auszuweichen dem Speer. Der Held begann zu zürnen: Am Ende ward er wild: Da hob er mit der Lanze von unten Gerwigs Schild Und schob ihm in die Seite den scharf gewetzten Spieß: Vom Pferde stürzt' er rücklings, indem er lauten Schrei entstieß Und seinen Fall bejammernd mit Füßen schlug das Feld; Auch ihm vom Rumpfe löste das Haupt der starke Held. Als er noch lebte, hieß er ein Graf im Wormser Gau: Die Wormser Helden starrten entsetzt der blutigen Schau. Da baten sie den König: "Uns bringt der Kampf nicht Glück: Lasst ihn denn ziehn und reiten wir selbst nach Worms zurück. Doch der begann zu toben und sprach vor Eifer blind: "Ihr oft erprobten Herzen, zu Wehr und Angriff geschwind, Darf euch die Furcht beschleichen, wo Zorn geziemt allein? Wollt ihr mit Spott und Schande wohl ziehn vom Wasgenstein? Das bleibe fern, ihr Helden: Eh ich vor Scham so rot Mich in der Heimat zeigte, stürb ich hier dreimal den Tod. Soll der unblutig heimziehn, der uns die Freunde schlug? Dass er den Schatz entführte war uns zum Streit genug, Und wär uns jetzt die Rache kein stärker Aufgebot? Lasst Blut das Blut entsühnen, den Tod vergelte der Tod." Mit Worten so entzündet er die andern töricht all, Dass sie des Heils vergessend nicht bebten vor dem Fall. Und wie zum Wettlauf rennten sie jetzt einander vor Zum sichern Todesziele, wär nicht so enge das Tor. Während jene streiten wer sich zuerst ihm stellt, Den Helm nahm vom Haupte Walther der starke Held. Dort an dem Baumast band er ihn fest; ihm war so heiß. Nun schöpft' er Luft und wischte sich von der Stirne den Schweiß. Indem er so sich kühlte, da ließ auf schnellem Gaul Die andern all dahinter Herr Randolf, und nicht faul Stieß er die scharfe Lanze dem Helden grad aufs Herz. Doch so gehärtet hatte Wieland des Panzers gutes Erz, Die Spitze musste brechen; sonst war der Tod sein Los. Herr Walther, noch erschrocken vom unverhofften Stoß, Griff eilends nach dem Schilde: Da stand er kampfbereit; Doch auch den Helm zu holen hatt er für diesmal nicht Zeit. Die Lanze war verschossen, zum Schwert der Franke griff, Und wie der Stahl geschwungen hell durch die Lüfte pfiff, Zwei Locken von der Scheitel schor er dem Goten ab; Das Haupt blieb unverwundet; noch sollt er nicht in sein Grab. Doch gleich zum andern Streiche holt jener mächtig aus; Er warf den Schild dagegen: Da fuhr das Schwert im Saus So tief ihm ins Gespänge des Schildes, dass den Stahl Randolf nicht lösen konnte: Das schuf dem Zürnenden Qual. Den Vorteil zu erspähen gebrach es nicht an Witz Dem sturmkühnen Walther: Er sprang wie der Blitz Zurück mit seinem Schilde, und riss den Feind mit Macht Zu Boden, der die Waffe nicht gleich zu lassen gedacht. Dann trat er mit den Füßen ihm auf die Brust und sprach: "Nun zählst du mit dem Haupte mir meiner Glatze Schmach. Du möchtest sonst noch prahlen damit vor deinem Weib." Da hatt er schon dem Flehenden genommen Leben und Leib. Neuntes Abenteuer - Wie Walther die letzten vier Helden besteht Das schreckte nicht die Franken, die jetzt auf Helmnot baun, Dem ungefügen Neunten; man durft ihm wohl vertraun: Er warf den mächtgen Dreizack am dreifachen Seil Gewaltig durch die Lüfte, und wen er traf, der ward nicht heil. Des Seiles Enden sollten ihm der Gefährten drei Im Rücken stehend halten: wenn es gelungen sei Und die geworfnen Haken fest säßen in dem Schild, Dass sie aus Kräften zögen den Feind hinab ins Gefild. Von solcher List erhofften sie den gewissen Sieg. Herr Helmnot ohne Säumen das Leichenfeld erstieg, Und wie er sich die Arme mit aller Kraft durchgoss, Wägt' er mit beiden Händen das ungewisse Geschoss: "Dies Eisen lehrt dich sterben, Kahlkopf," rief er aus. Da flog die Lüfte teilend der Dreizack hin im Saus, So schießt die Schlange zischend vom Baum auf ihren Raub, Dem lang sie aufgelauert aus dicht verhüllendem Laub. Was weiter? Nicht verfehlte der Wurf das nahe Ziel: Das Schildgehäuse dröhnte, in das der Dreizack fiel, Tief bohrt' es in die Buckel sich mit den Haken ein: Vom Siegsgeschrei der Franken erscholl der Berg und der Hain. Sie werfen Schild und Waffe zu Boden unbedacht Und ziehen an den Seilen zumal mit ganzer Macht, Dass von den Stirnen triefend der Schweiß zu Boden fällt; Der König hatte selber sich solcher Arbeit gesellt. Doch an den Boden wurzelnd stand Walther als ein Baum, Der stolz die Krone breitet in freiem Himmelsraum. Zur Wette zogen jene und mahnten sich: "Den Schild Nur erst herab! So fangen wir uns lebendig das Wild." Die an den Seilen zogen, die sei'n euch jetzt benannt: Herr Helmnot der Neunte, der ist euch schon bekannt. Der zehnte war von Straßburg Drogo, der schnelle Mann, Tannast von Speyer der elfte, ein starker Ast aus dem Tann. Der Zwölfte war Herr Gunther, dem Hagen zum Ersatz. Die Vier am Seile mühten sich ab in großer Hatz. Sie zogen all an einem und schrieen und lärmten laut. Verächtlich hatt er lange das eitle Mühen geschaut; Jetzt währt' es ihm zu lange: Er ließ, des Helmes bloß, Auf Schwert und Panzer trauend, den Schildrand plötzlich los: Da stürzten sie zu Boden, die Vier am schnöden Seil. Frohlockend sah es Walther: Da sprang er näher in Eil. Den er zuerst erreichte, wer war es? Helmnot: Dem ward der Helm gespalten, und zu noch größrer Not Durch Haupt und Nacken sauste der mörderische Stahl. Das Blut entfloss in Strömen und Leid und Leben zumal. Da wandt er sich zu Drogo, der fest im Seile hing Und dem des Freundes Sterben zu Herzen schreckvoll ging. Doch größer war der Schrecken, als jetzt der grimme Feind Da stand mit bloßem Schwerte, ihn selbst zu treffen gemeint. Im Seil verstrickt versucht' er zu fliehn und Schild und Schwert Zu holen: Also hätt er des Helden sich erwehrt; Doch schneller war Herr Walther; auch stärker mocht er sein, Er schwang das Schwert und hieb ihm die Wade nieder vom Bein. Dann lief er dem Gelähmten voraus, der schnelle Gast, Und eh ihn der erreichte hatt er den Schild gefasst. Der wunde Drogo sah es; doch war er nicht so wund, Einen ungefügen Feldstein riss er empor aus dem Grund Und warf ihn, dass in Stücke sein eigner Schildrand ging Und nur noch an der Stierhaut das Holzgestelle hing. Dann kniet' er rasch zur Erde, ergriff sein Schwert und schwang Es aus der grünen Scheide, dass hell die Luft ihm erklang. Und konnt er nicht bewähren der Seele heißes Glühn, Doch zeigte sein Gebaren wie stolz er war und kühn. Ob ihn der Tod anlachte, er übersah es wild. "Dass mir der Freund nun käme, oder hätt ich noch meinen Schild! Der Zufall hat den Sieg dir, nicht die gepriesne Kraft Über Drogos Stärke," rief er ergrimmt, "verschafft. Nun hole zu dem Schilde dir auch mein gutes Schwert." "Ich komme," rief er lachend, vom jenem Wurf unversehrt. Herr Walther kam und schlug ihm den hoch geschwungnen Arm Darnieder samt dem Schwerte: So schuf es ihm nicht Harm. Doch jetzt zum andern Hiebe sprang der Gewaltge vor: Der scheidenden Seele wollt er erschließen das Tor. Da kam, ihn zu beschirmen, der Freund, den er verlangt (Er hatte mit dem König nach Schwert und Schild gelangt), Herr Tannast kam und deckte den Freund vor Walthers Streich. Doch auf den Schirmer kehrte den Zorn der Schreckliche gleich Und hieb ihm aus der Achsel heraus das Schulterblatt; Dann fuhr, die Flanke spaltend, die Klinge scharf und glatt Ihm tief ins Eingeweide: Da fiel er auf den Plan. "Lebwohl!", so grüßt' er scheidend den Freund und blickt' ihn zärtlich an. Da fleht' ums liebe Leben Herr Drogo nicht, er schalt Und reizte noch den Sieger, ders mit dem Tod vergalt: Er drückt' ihm um die Kehle der Kette Goldgeflecht: "Der Hölle spar's und melde wie du die Brüder gerächt." Da wälzte sich im Staube das Freundespaar gesellt Und schlug mit beiden Füßen das blutge Leichenfeld. Mit Seufzen sahs Herr Gunther: Er sprang zu Ross und maß Den kurzen Weg zu Hagen, der abseits trauernd noch saß. Zehntes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther Hagen bewegte Als Gunther kam geritten und Hagen sitzen fand So traurig auf dem Schilde dort an der Felsenwand, Da bat er den Getreuen aus ganzer Herzensmacht, Mit ihm zu gehn und nochmals zu erneun die blutge Schlacht. Da sprach zu seinem König der zürnende Mann: "Nicht also, Herr, ich gleiche meinem Vater Aldrian: Der trug auch eitel Zagen in seiner kalten Brust, Hat stets mit schönen Worten den Kampf zu meiden gewusst. Ich tauge nicht zu Schlachten, du hast es selbst gesagt: Drum such dir andre Helfer, heißmutig, unverzagt; Ich zittre, wenn ich sehe, dass sich ein Schwert entblößt, Das ward mir mit der Muttermilch schon in die Seele geflößt." So weigerte sich Hagen: Herr Gunther ließ nicht nach Und sucht' ihn zu begüten indem er freundlich sprach: "O nicht in dieser Stunde gedenke meiner Schuld, Bei aller Lieb und Treue und bei der Himmlischen Huld! Was ich im Zorn geredet bedachtlos, übereilt, Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, ich büß es unverweilt. Mit Burgen und mit Städten bezahl ich dir das Wort; Jetzt denk an der Genossen, der Freunde blutigen Mord. "Auf diesen Wütrich wende den Grimm statt auf den Herrn: Ich bin genug gezüchtigt: Geneigt hat sich mein Stern. Die stolze Macht der Franken, so lang das Haupt der Welt, Der hat die stärksten Säulen der eine Fremdling gefällt. Noch ist der kleinste Schade so vieler Helden Tod: Der Schimpf im eignen Lande, das ist die größte Not. Nun zischen wohl die Franken bei unsrer Wiederkehr, Ungestraft erschlagen hab uns ein Mann das ganze Heer." Herr Hagen schwieg: Im Herzen erwog er oft aufs neu Die Walthern in der Jugend so oft gelobte Treu. Doch auch des Herrn gedacht er, und was hier war geschehn, Und wie er die Genossen, den Neffen sterben gesehn. Herr Gunther sah ihn schwanken, da bat und fleht' er ihn Bis sich vor seinem König der Held zu schämen schien. Die Ehre zu verlieren auch fühlt' er sich bedroht, Wenn er sich sparen wollte bei also dringender Not. Da brach sein langes Schweigen der Degen und begann: "Wozu, gewaltger König, verführst du deinen Mann? Ich folge dem Gebieter; doch sprich, wohin ich soll? Wer in den Abgrund spränge, nennst du den kühn oder toll? Ich weiß den Gotenfürsten so fürchterlich im Feld: Wie er da steht, von Felsen im engen Tor umstellt, Scheut er ein ganz Geschwader wie einen Mann, nicht mehr. Und käm zu Fuß, zu Rosse der Franken mächtiges Heer, Es würde dem geschehen wie diesen hier geschah. Doch weil ich seh, die Schande geht deinem Herzen nah, Und näher als der Schade, und dass du so von hier Nicht scheiden willst geschlagen, so hab ich Mitleid mit dir, Und mehr gilt deine Ehre mir als das eigne Leid. Schon denk ich nach dem Wege zum Sieg in diesem Streit; Doch der ist nicht zu finden als diesen Höhen fern. Um den geliebten Neffen, gestehen will ichs dem Herrn, Hätt ich dem Freund die Treue gebrochen nimmerdar; Doch dir zu Lieb begeb ich mein Leben in Gefahr. Nur wisse, nicht gelegen ist dieser Ort zum Streit: Wir ziehen ab, und lassen auch ihm zum Abzuge Zeit. So weiden wir die Rosse und spähn, wohin er zieht, Wenn er die enge Felsburg verlassend heimwärts flieht. Er wird uns ferne wähnen: Wenn dann ins offne Feld Sich wagt mit seinem Horte und mit der Jungfrau der Held, So folgen wir im Rücken und plötzlich stehn wir da, Wenn er erneuten Angriffs sich längst nicht mehr versah. Dann mögen wir versuchen ob ihn ein Schwert verletzt: Auf diesen Anschlag hab ich all meine Hoffnung gesetzt. Dann magst du kämpfen, König, wenn dich der Kampf erfreut. Ich weiß, dass er uns beiden zu stehen sich nicht scheut. Doch uns ist Not zu fliehen, wo nicht, ein Herz voll Mut." Der Rat gefiel dem König, er schien ihm dienlich und gut. Da umhalst er den Getreuen, mit einem freudgen Kuss Den neuen Bund besiegelnd und solcher Tat Beschluss. Sie zogen ab und fanden auf schattgen Höhen bald Den Pferden süße Weide, sich selbst bequemen Hinterhalt. Elftes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther und Hagen mit Walthern den Kampf begannen Die Sonne war gesunken, der heiße Tag vollbracht, Nun kam heraufgezogen des Mondes volle Pracht: Da ging mit sich zu Rate der weise Weigand, Was ihm am besten wäre bei der Sachen ängstlichem Stand: Die stille Nacht verbringen in seinem Felsenhorst, Oder heimwärts ziehen durch öd Gestrüpp im Forst. Lang schwankt' er unentschieden auf hoher Sorgen Meer Und wog das ein und andre im Geiste prüfend hin und her. Am meisten war ihm Hagen verdächtig und der Kuss, Wie ihn der König herzte bei der Beredung Schluss. Nicht wusst er zu erdenken was ihre Absicht sei: Sind sie gen Worms geritten um mehr der Kämpfer herbei Zu holen? Oder liegen sie nah im Hinterhalt? Sich zu verirren sorgt' er dabei im tiefen Wald, Dass er vielleicht ins Dornicht geriete, dass die Wut Der wilden Tier ihm raubte die Maid, sein köstliches Gut. Dies all im Geist erwogen hatt er gedankenvoll, Als zu entschlossner Rede seine Stimme jetzt erscholl: "Ich bleib auf dieser Höhe bis uns der Morgen tagt, Damit der stolze König vor seinen Freunden nicht sagt, Ich sei ihm entronnen zur Nachtzeit als ein Dieb." Er sprachs und schwang die Waffe zu manchem schnellen Hieb Durch Dornen und Gestrüppe: Die Straße zu verbaun Zum engen Felsentore hatt er sie niedergehaun. Mit heißen Seufzern kehrt' er sich zu den Leichen dann Und fügte jedem Leibe sein Haupt wieder an. Jetzt kniet' er hin, gen Morgen gekehrt das Angesicht, Das bloße Schwert in Händen beginnt er flehend und spricht: "O du der Dinge Schöpfer, der alles weiß und sieht Und ohne dessen Willen auf Erden nichts geschieht, Ich danke dir, Allvater: Mich hat dein starker Arm Vor Tod und aller Schande bewahrt im feindlichen Schwarm. Jetzt aus bewegtem Herzen vernimm mein Flehn mit Huld; Dem Schuldigen vergibst du und züchtigst nur die Schuld: O lass in deinem Reiche verjüngt mich wiederschaun Die meinem Schwert gefallen ich hier erblicke mit Graun." Nachdem er so gebetet, erhob er sich und trieb Zusammen was von Pferden der Gegner übrig blieb, Und band sie fest mit Weiden; nur sechse noch, nicht mehr, Denn drei entführte Gunther und zwei durchbohrte sein Speer. Da löst er sich den Gürtel und hob, der müde Gast, Vom dampfend heißen Leibe der schweren Rüstung Last. Dann Hildegunden grüßend mit froher Stimme Laut Sucht' er das Leid zu stillen der tief bekümmerten Braut. Nach solcher Tagsbeschwerde war ihnen Stärkung Not: Sie fanden in den Schreinen den Wein und auch das Brot. Es war zu späten Stunde: Der Degen dachte nun Auf seinen Schild gelagert die müden Glieder zu ruhn. Da bat er die Geliebte, dass sie getreue Wacht Beim ersten Schlaf ihm hielte; "den andern Teil der Nacht, Wo mehr Gefahr uns dreuet, will ich dein Wächter sein." Da saß sie ihm zu Häupten: Beruhigt schlummert' er ein; Sie aber hielt die Lieder sich offen mit Gesang. Der erste Schlummer währte dem Helden nicht gar lang: Da dehnt' er nicht die Glieder, er sprang empor geschwind Und hieß nun auch der Ruhe genießen Herigers Kind. Gestützt auf seine Lanze vertrieb der Held die Zeit Die Pferde jetzt umgehend und jetzt die schöne Maid. Auch trat er wohl zum Walle mit lauschendem Ohr Und hoffte stets, es färbe sich blad das östliche Tor. Als nun am Himmel leuchtend erschien der Morgenstern Und kaum der Tag ergraute; die Sonne war noch fern, Doch hatte schon die Gräser ein kühler Tau genetzt: Zum ersten Tagwerk wandte der kühne Jüngling sich jetzt. Hin lehnt' er seine Lanze und trat auf's Leichenfeld: Die Waffen der Erschlagnen zu sammeln ging der Held; Nur Spangen, Schwerter, Helme, den Harnisch und den Schild, Den Gürtel auch, die Kleider ließ er den Schlummernden mild. Damit belud der Reiter der fremden Rosse vier, Die Braut erweckend hob er sie auf das fünfte Tier; Er selbst beschritt das sechste; den Löwen zog er nach Am Zügel, als er jetzo den Wall der Dörner durchbrach. Doch erst zur Ferne sandt er der klaren Augen Strahl, Mit scharfen Ohren lauscht' er hinunter in das Tal, Ob er kein Flüstern hörte, nicht stolzer Männer Schritt, Nicht einen Zaum erklingen, eines Hufes eisernen Tritt. Als alles schwieg, entließ er die Säumer aus dem Tor Mit seiner schweren Beute, die Maid auch sandt' er vor, Dann kam er selbst geritten in vollem Waffenstaat; Der Löwe mit den Schreinen zuletzt die Straße betrat. Sie waren tausend Schritte geritten oder mehr, Die bange Jungfrau blickte mit Sorgen rings umher, Da sah sie dort vom Hügel zwei rasche Männer nahn: Vor Schreck erbleichend trieb sie zur Flucht den Bräutigam an. "Nun naht uns lang verschoben der Tod. Sie kommen: Flieh!" Da wandte sich Herr Walther und gleich erkannt er sie. Er sprach: "So viele starben, die ich vom Pferde stach, Und sollt ich jetzt für Ehre mir Spott erwerben und Schmach? Aus tiefen Wunden lieber erblühe mir der Tod, Eh ich dem Land entlaufe nach eitler Furcht Gebot. Auch wär es noch zu frühe, verzweifelt ich am Heil. Groß ist die Not, doch hab ich wohl auch am Glücke noch Teil. Nimm du den Zaum des Löwen, der unsre Schätze trägt, Und eile zu dem Haine, der dort die Wipfel regt; Ich will der Feinde harren an diesem Bergeshang: Wie auch das Ende werde, sie finden freudgen Empfang." Da folgte dem Gebote das edle Frauenbild. Mit eingelegter Lanze, mit aufgehobnem Schild, Versucht' er in den Waffen das unbekannte Ross. Wie nun mit dem Gefährten vom Hügel Gunther niederschoss, Mit stolzen Worten fuhr er von fern den Helden an: "Hei, grimmer Feind, willkommen uns hier auf offnem Plan. Jetzt fletschest du die Zähne nicht länger wie ein Hund So wütig uns entgegen aus dem unnahbaren Schlund. Jetzt gilts im Freien fechten, wenn dir der Mut noch reicht: Lass sehen, ob das Ende dann wohl dem Anfang gleicht. Zwar weiß ich, dass um Lohn du das Glück, die Metze, dangst, Und darum nicht zu fliehen noch zu vertragen verlangst." Da entgegnete dem König der Held mit keinem Wort, Wie taub zu dem Gefährten gewandt sprach er sofort: "Mit dir hab ich zu reden, Hagen, halt einmal. Was ists, das deine Freundschaft so unversehens mir stahl? Als aus den Heunenreichen dich vor mir rief das Los, Da rissest du mit Schmerzen von meiner Brust dich los. Was tat ich dir zu Leide, dass du mir Feind bist jetzt? Ich hatte große Hoffnung auf dich, ach eitle, gesetzt. Wenn du dem Elend, dacht ich, den Freund entflohn vernähmst, Dass du mit Bruderküssen ihm gleich entgegen kämst, Ihn dringend einzuladen zu deines Hauses Rast Und heim zu seinem Vater dann zu geleiten den Gast. Ich sorgte gar, du möchtest mir allzu gütig sein: Deine Gaben abzulehnen schuf meinem Herzen Pein. Das fremde Land durchstreichend hab ich zum Trost gemeint: Im Frankenlande find ich, wenn Hagen lebt, keinen Feind. Denk unsrer Jugendspiele, denk unsrer Kinderlust, Wie wir gesellig aßen und schliefen Brust an Brust. Stets hielten wir zusammen und gingen Hand in Hand; als unzertrennlich waren wir allen Leuten bekannt. Wir wurden Bundesbrüder und mischten unser Blut: Da galt uns diese Freundschaft wohl für das höchste Gut; Daheim und vor dem Feinde bewies sich oft ihr Wert. Was ist daraus geworden? Wie hat die Welt sich verkehrt? Vergaß ich doch des Vaters in deinem Angesicht, Vergaß der lieben Heimat und süßer Kindespflicht. Wie tilgst du aus dem Herzen die oft gelobte Treu? Ein Meineid wärs, die Götter zu erzürnen trage Scheu. Tu mir in dieser Stunde nicht Hass statt Liebe kund Und ewig unverbrüchlich besteh der Freunde Bund. Reich mir die Hand, so sollst du mir hoch gepriesen sein, Ich fülle dir den Schildrand mit des Goldes rötlichem Schein." Doch finster blickte Hagen, ingrimmig sprach er bald: "Jetzt sprichst du lieblich, Walther; erst übtest du Gewalt. Du hast die Treu gebrochen: Vor meinen Augen schlug Mir deine Hand der Freunde und der Genossen genug. Und sage nicht, du habest mich nicht sogleich erkannt: Du sahest meine Farben an Helm und Schildesrand Und kanntest an der Haltung den Mann wie am Gesicht; Doch ließ' ich alles gehen: Nur eins verzeih ich dir nicht. Du brachst mir eine Blume, so zart, so lieb, so wert, So teuer meinem Herzen, mit unbarmherzgem Schwert. So hast du selbst der erste gebrochen unsern Schwur; Ich nehme keine Schätze dafür, das wisse du nur. Von deinen Händen fordr ich des teuern Neffen Blut. Lass sehn, ob dir alleine denn blühen Kraft und Mut. Ich will hier auch ersterben, oder zeigen was ich kann." Da sprang von seinem Rosse dieser wunderkühne Mann. Das Gleiche tat Herr Gunther: Da säumt' auch nicht der Held; Den Kampf zu Fuß zu kämpfen sah man die drei gesellt. Sie standen all und deckten wie vor dem Todesstreich Sich sorglich mit den Schilden in Erwartung stumm und bleich. Zur zweiten Tagesstunde wars als ihr Streit begann, Vereint die beiden Helden wider den einen Mann. Da bracht zuerst den Frieden Hagen und warf den Speer Aus ganzer Macht, den scharfen, auf Alpkers Sprössling daher. Als Walter sah, er könne nicht stehn des Wurfes Kraft, Denn gleich der Windsbraut zischend und sausend fuhr der Schaft, Bog er den Schild entgegen mit Fleiß; vom blanken Erz Als wie von glattem Marmor glitt er da nieder erdenwärts Und bohrte bis zum Nagel sich in den Boden ein. Da warf mit kühnem Herzen, war seine Kraft auch klein, Der stolze König Gunther den eschenen Speer: Der fuhr kaum in den Schildrand: Hernieder hing die Stange schwer. Leicht schüttelnd brachte Walther ihn aus dem wunden Holz. Das Zeichen schlug darnieder der Frankenhelden Stolz; Doch wich der Schmerz dem Zorne: Das Schwert sie zuckten wild Und sprangen auf den Goten mit vorgehaltenem Schild. Doch Walther, der den Angriff mit der Lanze von sich wies, Sein Antlitz drohte schrecklich und schrecklich war sein Spieß: Die kurzen Schwerter reichten nicht an den kühnen Mann. Es war nicht wohl ersonnen was da Herr Gunther begann. Seinen Speer, der an der Erde zu Walthers Füßen lag, Den hätt er, dem ein zweiter zu Wurf und Stoß gebrach, Gern heimlich aufgehoben: So stünd er auch bewehrt Wie jener mit der Lanze statt mit dem armslangen Schwert. Da winkt' er dem Gefährten den Helden zu bestehn: So möcht er unterdessen den Diebstahl wohl begehn. Gar wohl verstand Herr Hagen des Königs stummen Wink: Da schritt er vor geschwinde und war zum Angriffe flink. Da barg die Klinge Gunther im grünen Samethaus Und streckte nach der Lanze die Rechte mählich aus. Und schon sie aufzuheben gedacht er von dem Feld, Da gewahrte sein Beginnen der ungleich stärkere Held. Der stets behutsam kämpfte mit Vorsicht und Geschick, Er vergaß der Klugheit nimmer, als einen Augenblick. Als sich der König bückte merkt' er die Absicht gleich Und trieb den Hagen von sich mit einem dreuenden Streich, Sprang dann zurück und setzte gemach den linken Fuß Auf die entzogne Lanze, die den König fangen muss. Schon wanken ihm die Knie, da fährt ihn Walther an Und hebt das Schwert: Nun war es um König Gunther getan. Der hungernden Hölle hätt er ihn zugesandt; Doch Hagen kam und deckte den Herrn mit seinem Rand Nach Walthers Antlitz schnellend der bloßen Schneide Stahl. Indem sich jener schirmte, erhob sich Gunther noch einmal Wie ein vom Tod Erstandner, zitternd und bleich vor Schreck. Den heißen Kampf erneuen doch gleich die beiden keck Den Gewaltigen bedrängend bald einzeln bald vereint. Und hat er jetzt dem einen das Haupt zu spalten gemeint, So springt der andre drohend herbei und wehrt dem Streich. Er at dem wilden Bären und sie den Hunden gleich. So währt' ihr grimmes Streiten wohl bis zum neunten Gang: Heiß schien die Sonne nieder: Herrn Walther dauert' es lang. Zwölftes Abenteuer - Wie der Kampf zu Ende kam und die Helden Sühne tranken Schier fühlt' er von der Sorge sein starkes Herz berührt. Er sprach: "Wenn andre Wege nicht bald das Glück uns führt, So täuschen ihre Listen zuletzt mich müden Mann." Mit lauter Stimme sprach er alsbald zu Gunthers Untertan: "O Hagedorn, du grünest, damit du stechen mögst. Wie gern mit schlauen Sprüngen du Falscher mich betrögst! Doch will ichs schon betreiben, dass du mir näher kommst. Mit deinen Kräften weiß ich wie große Dinge du frommst; Doch bin ichs müd, vergebens in solcher Not zu stehn." Er sprach es und entsandte den Speer wie Sturmeswehn. Der fuhr durch Hagens Schildrand und durch sein Eisenkleid; Doch tat er ihm am Leide kein übermäßiges Leid: Zu gut Geschmeide trug er am Harnisch und am Rand. Allein dem Speer im Fluge kam Walther nachgerannt Mit rasch entblößter Klinge, die er auf Gunther schwang. Der Hieb war ungeheuer, der da dem Helden gelang. Der Schild war weg geschlagen und durch die Hüfte glitt Der Stahl und nahm dem König den ganzen Schenkel mit, Dass er zu Boden stürzte und lag auf seinem Schild Dem Schrecklichen zu Füßen, der es zu nutzen gewillt. Der Dienstmann sah erbleichend dem Herrn das Ende drohn. Die blut'ge Klinge wieder erhob schon Alpkers Sohn Den Liegenden zu töten, der unbehütet war; Doch Hagen lief nicht achtend der eignen Lebensgefahr Herbei, dem Streich zu wehren mit seinem eignen Haupt. Jetzt war noch einzuhalten Walthern nicht mehr erlaubt: Die Klinge fuhr hernieder auf Hagens Eisenhut. Da sprühten helle Funken, doch war der Helm allzu gut Geschmiedet und gehärtet, er brach nicht von dem Schlag: Gebrochen war die Klinge, die halb am Boden lag, Halb in der Luft noch blinkte. Unwillig sah der Held An Hagens starker Helmzier die gute Klinge zerspellt. Er vergaß im Zorn der Vorsicht den einen Augenblick Und musst es teuer büßen: So wollt es das Geschick. Da er die Klinge misste, verschmäht' er auch das Heft; Es aus der Hand zu werfen, das war ihr letztes Geschäft. Das künstliche Getriebe, hinflogs zu Boden weit. Das sah der grimme Hagen und nutzte wohl die Zeit: Er schlug im Wurf ihm jubelnd herab die rechte Hand, So weit durch Siegestaten der Erde Völkern bekannt. Da lag der Könge Schrecken, des Helden starke Faust. Herr Walther sahs betroffen, doch ohne dass ihm graust. Er konnt auch link nicht weichen; dazu sein Geist blieb hell: Da schob er in den Schildrand den Stumpf, den blutenden, schnell Und zuckte mit der Linken das kurze Heunenschwert, Das ihm die rechte Hüfte, wie ihr vernahmt, bewehrt. Grausame Rache nahm er an seinem Feind damit, Das ihm die Lippe spaltend die rechte Schläfe durchschnitt, Sechs Backenzähne ausriss, dazu das Aug entstieß. Da trug die Wund ein jeder, die ihn wohl ruhen hieß. Sie streckten hin die Waffen, des grimmen Kampfes satt Mit heilen Gliedern keiner verließ die blutige Statt, Wo zwei gewaltge Helden, an Mut und Kräften reich, Sich maßen, zwein Gewittern, die sich begegnen, gleich; Ein drittes stand nicht ferne, das war kaum halb so schwer. Sie kämpften gerne länger; sie konnten aber nicht mehr. Da schlossen sie den Frieden und jeder gab sein Pfand Hier lag des Königs Schenkel, hier Walthers rechte Hand, Dort Hagens zitternd Auge: Nun redet unverweilt, Hatten sie nicht brüderlich die Heunenschätze geteilt? Die beiden saßen aufrecht, der dritte war zu schwach, Und trockneten mit Blumen des Blutes heißen Bach. Herr Walther rief der Jungfrau: Sie kam mit bleichem Mund: Mit linden Linnentüchern verband sie alles was wund. Darauf gebot ihr Trauter dem schönen Mägdelein: "Kredenz uns jetzt zur Sühne den kühlen Labewein. Der erste trinke Hagen, das ist ein guter Held, Wenn er, die er geschworen, die Schwüre redlich auch hält. Dann reiche mir den Becher, der mehr als alle litt; Des Trankes Neige teile dem Frankenkönig mit: Bei unsern Heldenspielen vergoss er wenig Schweiß; Wie nun die Wund ihn kühle; vom Kämpfen ward ihm nicht zu heiß." In allem ihm willfahrte die Tochter Herrichs. Obwohl des Tranks begierig, verbat der Franke sichs: "Nicht mir gebührt die Ehre, erst bring ihn deinem Herrn: Er ist mir überlegen, der Braut gesteh ich es gern. Nicht über mich nur ragt er, über alle hoch hinaus." Da begann der dornge Hagen mit Walthern neuen Strauß. Mit unbezwungnem Mute, wiewohl am Leibe krank, Sah man die Helden scherzen bei des Weines heiterndem Trank. Wie sie zuvor die Hiebe gewechselt und den Speer, So tauschten sie nun Worte, der Witz flog hin und her. Der Franke sprach: "In Zukunft, wenn du den Hirsch erjagst, Von dessen Leber Handschuh' du zahllos gewinnen magst, So fülle dir den rechten mit des Hirschen zartem Haar: So glaubt man dich zweihändig und doch ist es nicht wahr. Es war so viel Gerede von deiner starken Faust; Es kann geschehn, dass manchem noch vor dem Scheinbilde graust. Bald gilt an deinem Hofe ein angelneuer Brauch: Du fichtst nun mit der Linken, die Goten werdens auch, Und wer noch mit der Rechten sein Weib umarmt und küsst, Der ist ein Hochverräter, der zappeln muss am Gerüst." Nun war die Reih an Walther, dass er die Lanze warf: "Wie blickst du in die Zukunft mit einem Aug so scharf! Ich kann mit meinen beiden doch besser prophezein: Vernimm, du sollst ein König unter Blinden künftig sein. Du wirst auf einer Seite dem Dienervolk misstraun, Beim Gruß mit queren Blicken auf deine Helden schaun. Wenn ich den Hirsch erjage, verfehlt die Sau dein Spieß. Aus alter Freundschaft raten will ich, Trojaner, dir dies: Sobald du heim kommst, hole dir Milch und Mehl herbei: Die lass zusammen kochen, so gibt es einen Brei. Dein Auge wird dich schmerzen, da kommt der Brei dir recht; Beginnt dich dann zu hungern, so schmeckt die Pappe nicht schlecht." So erneun sie unter Scherzen im Blut die Brüderschaft, Und immerdar bewährte sie fürder ihre Kraft. Den lahmen König hoben die beiden dann aufs Pferd, Bevor gen Worms die Franken, der Held zur Heimat sich kehrt. Da empfing man wohl den Kühnen mit seiner schönen Braut; Auch ward ihm Hildegunde bald festlich angetraut. Sie liebten ihn im Lande, wo nach des Vaters Tod Er dreißig Jahre glücklich dem Volk der Goten gebot. Was seine Kraft vollbrachte seitdem in manchem Streit, Davon ist viel gesungen in deutschen Landen weit; Die Mär hat hier ein Ende: Uns sagt das Waltherslied Nur wie er mit Hilgunden aus der Heunen Lande schied. Was man vor tausend Jahren in deutschen Wäldern sang, Ein Mönch, dem in der Zelle die Weile wurde lang, Hat es uns aufgeschrieben in römscher Sprache Laut, Ein Sänger jüngst aufs neue der deutschen Zunge vertraut. Kategorie:Sage